


Tinman

by LovaterCan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Actually No Longer A Crack Fic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Could be a crack fic, Gavin Has An Inferiority Complex, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Light Angst, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, rk900 And Gavin Are Friends? Kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovaterCan/pseuds/LovaterCan
Summary: Don't read unless you want your eyes to bleed. (This might be deleted, so if you want to give this a read, I thank you! :)





	1. December Despair

**Author's Note:**

> You've made it to the beginning! Thanks for giving this story a shot, I wrote it in less than 3 hours to avoid thinking about stuff. I hope you can enjoy it, :)

It was the day after Christmas and two-thirds of the department was out of town or on their vacation days. Anderson came in halfway through the day as a fill-in captain for Fowler. He left the two androids home for the Christmas party.

He called the 15 of us working into the office for a debriefing, “We have an attack at the west-park. Some androids, some humans. A bomb went off approximately 15 minutes ago. Everyone suit up and go. Tom, you stay here in case of any updates or calls. Got it?”

The intern nodded and left, rushing off to get ready for the chaos to ensue. I groaned, rubbing my face as I walked to the locker room. Why today of all days. I just wanted to sit, do my work, then go home.

Driving through the park's gate was like driving straight into hel. Fire burned up a tree, melting a nearby park swing into a tarish goo. Gunshots rung left and right. Someone was dead on the ground with a puddle of blood haloed around their head.

We split up, some into partners and others alone, like me. I made quick work detaining one of the humans with a pair of handcuffs, and then an android with the help of another officer. Something fiery hit like a baseball against my thigh. I kept moving, more gunshots ringing past my head.

I narrowed in on my gun, aiming precisely at the android who had shot me. My bullet split straight through their leg, plastic spiraling as they collapsed, their own pistol firing wildly in my direction.

I fell behind a cement blocker. _Be quick_. My vision wavered in and out as I slipped off my leather jacket and sweatshirt. I tied the fabric of the sweater around my thigh, knotting tighter and tighter until it burned in numbing agony.

Throwing on my jacket, I spun back into the fight. I shoved one of the officers to the ground, barely missing the bullet whizzing where their head had just been. He went to yell but I was already gone, making my goal after the android.

We wrestled for a bit, his palm slamming against my ear in a dizzying way before I threw my weight down, wrenching their arm behind their back and handcuffing them.

A few minutes of dogging between the mobs of bystanders who were being herded by the armed attackers, I found officer Pearson on the ground, unconscious and trampled.

I thought she was dead at first, using my body as a shield I grabbed the fabric over her shoulders, dragging her behind a tree. I snapped my fingers in front of her nose, shaking her arm until her eyelids flitted open. I didn’t give her a moment to recuperate, the adrenaline rushing through my veins made everything faster than light. “Where are you hurt?”

_Clear questions._

She coughed, patting her shoulder. I pulled down the hem of her jacket, exposing her collar bone pierced through her skin. _Keep it calm, Reed_ , “Alright, you’ll be okay. Let me get you out of here.”

And I did, slipping my arm under hers and weaved the two of us through the mob. I eventually got her to the police cars and sitting by an ambulance. I was tempted to stay outside of the rush, but I had signed up for this job for a reason.

Delving back into the crowd wasn’t fun.

One of the human attackers had grabbed my leg as I ran by, tripping me until my face slammed against the grass. Everything rung as their foot dug into my side. The pain lanced through my leg, which was beginning to ache.

Someone grabbed my arm. I tried to yank it back but their voice was familiar, “Gavin-”

I was standing, back to back with Nines, the RK900 unit.

His voice was monotone as we worked together through the crowd. Someone yelled commands over the mass, guiding the bystanders out. “Is your leg okay, Detective?”

“Just fine. How was the party?”

“Good, good.”

The fight ended 45 minutes later, the last android handcuffed and dragged to the station. The RK900 android had split off, disappearing into the huddle of officers, standing out in his tall height and blinding white jacket.

I limped my way to the back of an ambulance, letting them pry the bullet from my leg and bandage me up.

I sat on the ground for a minute, eyes closed. The sudden silence was more deafening than the roar of gunfire, explosives, and panicked screaming. I made my way over to Hank after my 10-minute break, “Everything good here?”

He looked around, then to his phone. “Yeah- yeah, get some rest, Reed,”  
It was hard to sleep that night, alone in my house. Alcohol sat in half empty bottles around me. I tripped over my feet back to bed, knocked out.

I woke up with a start at 12 in the afternoon. A groan escaped my mouth, One leg curling up slightly in pain while the other remained stiff. I shuddered, counting to 5 and waiting out the wave of aches. My head thundered, either with hangover or concussion, I couldn’t tell.  
I looked in the mirror as I brushed my teeth. A heavy bruise spanned over the side of my nose and over my cheekbone, dried blood cracked over my lips from under my nose. I unraveled the bandage around my thigh, exposing a gorish, 5 stitch line.

An Advil or two would help soothe the pain.

I spun the shower on, letting the icy water sharpen my senses, easing the headache pulsing through my head. I inspected my skin, finding more superficial scratches and bruises scattered around. Nothing too serious.

Outside of the shower, I brewed a cup of coffee, phone in hand. I groaned, this time out of frustration. I hadn't gotten any calls saying “Stay home and feel better!” not even a “Where are you?” call.

I took a to-go mug and shrugged on my familiar brown-leather jacket. It was soft around my sensitive wounds.

During the drive I passed by the park, finding it taped off and a few cop cars still parked inside. I scratched a splotch of dried blood from my car seat during a red light.  
I got into the precinct just as lunch break began. Officers suddenly congregate, talking in one eased mumble. I huddled past and into the break room, grabbing another styrofoam cup of office coffee.

I listened to glimpses of conversation. Everyone asked how everyone else was.  
_“Are you hurt?”_

_“What? Sorry I couldn’t have helped.”_

_“Oh! I’m glad you’re okay!”_

_“That sounds awful? Are you sure you’re alright!?”_

_“Maybe you should take the day off and rest a bit…”_

A small hunger bit at my chest, hoping someone would come up and ask me if I was okay. I wasn’t and no one cared.

I made my way back to my desk, flickering on the terminal and getting to work. At 3PM Fowler called us, the officers who were at the raid, into the conference room. It was a boring speech about ‘good work out there’ and ‘what happened.’

It was just an attempted attack to get their 'name out', a first time attempt to start up something and failed miserably. Apparently, it was all checked out and they wouldn’t be a problem or something like that. I wasn’t really listening, just had my head in my hand, thinking about how I was going to get blood out of that sweatshirt.

Soon, it was just me, Hank, and the two androids that accompanied him. Fowlers' eyes were boring into mine. I held the gaze as he talked, “Anderson told me you were hurt, right?”  
“I was shot, yes, but it’s taken care of.”

He rubbed his eyebrow, “Reed, I don’t care. I can’t have you getting hurt this often. So,” He glanced to the RK900 unit, “Hank and I have decided to let Nines be your partner.”

Waves of anxiety forced me to stand, “No. I don’t need a partner.”

“Either this or you hand in your badge.”

I subconsciously gripped the emblem clipped at my waist. I had worked too hard to lose it. I held back a plethora of insults, instead settling for, “Thanks, Fowler.”

It came out more sarcastic than I had hoped, but the repercussions didn’t matter as I had already let the door close behind me.

NINES POINT OF VIEW  
I worked with the detective for a month and a half. We kept things formal, and he didn’t bother me as much as Connor said he would. Even Hank was surprised, saying, “Well, I’m glad you two assholes found each other.”

It was meant as a joke, but I took it to heart. A sense of pride that I could get the notoriously brash detective to tolerate me. Sure, a couple of insults here and there were only joking and mutual. I think most people take him too seriously.

When we had conjoined missions with other officers, his attitude often got worse, he became louder and more...obnoxious.

Theory: Gavin Reed feels inferior.  
Conclusion: Gavin Reed has an inferiority complex.

The longer we were partners, the more software instabilities I got. I talked to Connor about it, he said it was just what happened when you deviate or are deviated. They wouldn’t ever stop apparently.

I got mindless missions sometimes, _Become closer to Gavin Reed. [Ask: Personal question] Protect Gavin Reed. Gavin Reed is anxious. Take cigarette? Gavin Reed is hurt. [Mission: Care for Gavin Reed.] Talk to Gavin Reed about past. [Complex: Gavin Reed needs a hug.]_

Connor said it would help by talking to him. So, at work, I asked, “Would you like to get coffee with me sometime?”

He took the offer in stride, “Sure. I know a good place with some thirum based stuff you’d like.”  
It was hard to understand in the beginning, but careful logging helped me to understand him. Sometimes the detective was ready to joke around and chat, others he was on edge and closed off, angry.

“So, how’s tomorrow morning before work?”

I nodded, continuing to type out a report, “Sure. Who’s driving?”

“I’ll pick you up at 7:45.”

That’s how it was with us sometimes, where we’d joke around but it would become real.

At exactly 7:45, there was an almost silent knock on the door. I opened it, knowing Gavin would be standing behind. He looked hesitant, neck craning to look around with me. His voice was quiet, “Hush, Don’t let Hank and Connor know.”

I didn’t question it, even though both Hank and Connor had already known after I told them of our plans yesterday night. I decided to not tell Gavin, who obviously wanted to keep it secret.  
In the car he sighed, shutting off the music that automatically began playing. My eyes rolled unconsciously, “You know they don’t hate you, right? They don’t care.”

“You’re only half right, tin can.” His hand spun the wheel, pulling smoothly from the driveway, “They don’t care, and they do hate me. It’s always been that way.” His eyes met mine for a second, a softer look, “You wouldn’t know that, I guess.”

“That’s true, but I also have inside information.” He fumed at the wink I shot him. “They don’t hate you as much as you think they do.”

He didn’t reply, just continued down the road.

In the parking lot he looked to me, “time to go, Tinman.”  
“I know, fleshman.”

He made a gagging noise as he stepped from the car. A chuckle fell from my mouth, surprisingly. I wasn’t usually a laugh-er.

Gavin caught on but didn’t say anything, only let a smile cross his lips.

Inside Gavin ordered himself a coffee and a slice of banana bread. I scanned the blackboard of options, the thirium ones were written in thick blue font. “I’ll take the...thirium coffee and...and that’s all for me.”

Gavin paid for both drinks against my wishes.

We sat at a window seat, across from each other. Gavin held his cup in both hands, centered in front of his face. His eyes were wide as he waited for something. “Is there something wrong?”  
He smiled, “I’m waiting for you to drink it!”

I hid my own grin in the ceramic mug. The childlike expression was something I had never seen on the detective's face before; Pure, childlike curiosity.

I took a sip of the hazy blue liquid. It was bitter and smooth, holding an earthy tone. It was good. I hadn’t experienced anything like it before, not even in my database logs. I set the mug on the table, licking my lips. Gavin leaned forward, “What's the verdict?”

I began slow, monotone, “It's... _Fantastic_!”

He sat back with a barking laugh. I didn’t even notice the questioning looks, too enthralled it his laughter.

We talked aimlessly for a while, both going into work content that morning.

GAVINS POV  
That night I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. I wasn’t serious when I told him I’d bring him to the coffee shop. Yet it was the best thing I had done in a long while. A warm feeling fluttered in my chest as my brain looped the interaction over and over again. He had seemed so real. So genuine. My own lips hurt from smiling so much. I felt like some lovestruck teen, grinning to myself over a coffee date.

Maybe, just maybe, I wasn’t so alone. Not with Nines.


	2. March Morose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about it, but enjoy!

March 12th  
Gavin and I continued to have weekly ‘Coffee dates.’ It was funny, watching the way he would creep around the house like he wasn’t supposed to be there, like it was a huge secret Hank and Connor couldn’t know about. I’d tell him every time, hundreds of times, that they wouldn’t mind. (I knew it for a fact, I had told them on the first day.) I knew he’d never believe it. 

He became more relaxed around me, his stress level falling when I stood in his proximity. I told him this on the way to work, eliciting a heavy blush to span across his face and stuttering, “P-phck you.”

I patted his leg, “Endearing as always, Gavin.”

He turned his head to face the window, his ears tinted pink.

Today we had another conjoined mission with a couple other officers. Gavin ranted on and on about it, obviously not happy with the partnership and the certain officers on duty. He said, and quote, “They’re just young and stupid, naive. Just wait until they actually learn something- see something they don’t want to.”

I let it slide, not bothering to interrogate him about the subtext. Apparently, he had seen something. I kept his privacy, not exploring his file deeper or referencing the DPD’s database.

At the crime scene, Gavin split off from me, doing his own thing while I analyzed for clues. I inspected the body, the thirium stains splattered over a knife, on the ground. I caught glimpses of Gavin taking his own notes, pictures of the scene, head down and squinting at something.

I went to report to him at the end of my search, a short reconstruction came simply, revealing what had happened. I found the detective in a circle with the other officers, talking. I eavesdropped on their conversation. The female officer huffed at Gavin, “Well, it could be worse.”

“Yeah, how does it feel, Gav?”

He snarled at the male, “What’s it to you? You as-”

I stepped in seeing the conversation was not heading in an ideal place, “What have you three decided on this case?”

The woman smiled at me, a sinister look behind her eyes

 

“I’ve decided that Detective. Reed here is an idiot.”

“Hey! You phc-” I held onto Gavin’s shoulder, he silenced but his muscles bunched under my hand, ready to lurch out. I began carefully, “I believe the murder was a relationship dispute between two androids. I-”

“Hah, could have been you, Gavin, with the way you’re budding up with Nines here-”

I couldn’t stop the detective from lashing out, fist striking the man in the face. I gripped onto his wrist, “Gavin!”

The female cop laughed, “What, you need an android to control you?” 

Blood gushed from the man’s mouth, quick analysis told me he had bit his tongue. “I’m going to report your as-”

Gavin had already turned on heel and proceed on storming off to the car.

I sent the two a harsh look, my thirium pump rushing faster than usual. “I advise you to not argue with Gavin. I hope your tongue gets better soon.”

I followed my partner back to the car where his hands twisted a key ignition. The silence in the car tightened my chest but I could see the tension bounding his form, laboring breaths as he glared at every car that passed in front of him. 

Not 5 minutes into being back at the office before Fowler called Gavin into his office. He came out 15 more minutes later even angrier. I could feel his frustration prickle against the back of my neck as he sat down heavily, brow lowered in anger. 

“What did the Captain want to talk to you about?”

“I’m off the case. You’re still on. It doesn't matter.”

He was in one of his moods. I knew not to press him, it would only increase his stress levels. For the remainder of the day the detective drank cups of burning coffee, roiling under his breath. He snapped at Connor when he tried to update him on one of their cases.

For the last 30 minutes of the day he progressed into some sort of breakdown. The first stages he had pressed his hands to his temples, blinking at the terminal screen, then he was rubbing his face furiously, then he folded his arms over the desktop, lying his face down in them. I knew he wasn’t asleep but it looked that way.

I touched his terminal screen, transferring his tabs onto my own screen and shutting off the projected screen. He didn’t move. I finished up both of our work quickly by the time 6pm hit, the end of our shift.

I stood, patting the detectives shoulder lightly. He sat up with bleary eyes, “Nines?”

“It’s time to go, I’ll drive you home.”

He didn’t argue, back to a brooding silence.

His stressed mannerisms continued on the way home. He pressed his fingers into his eyes, pulling at his hair. His feet twisted into the floor of the car. He groaned. 

“Are you okay?”

“I just want to get home.”

And, soon enough, Gavin sat with me across the table. I didn’t speak as he doubled down on alcohol until he resolved into a mess, head rested sideways on the table and looking up to me. His lips pulled in a snarl. “Why the phck would he say that ‘Others do it better’ I try so...so hard at my job.”

He blinked, “When you going to replace me, huh? Android takin my job...no surprise…”

He took another swig of his drink. I bent my head down to his level. “Are you okay?”

“You really...really askin me that? You’re supposed to be smarter than that-” His hand raised and flicked my forehead. He mumbled to himself almost deliriously, “Dumb androids...all just...just…” He sighed, pulling the plastic cup closer, swirling the contents before drowning them. 

He continued to talk to himself, eyes low and tracing the woodgrain of the tabletop, “I need more to drink…” He looked up to me, “Do androids ever want to forget? Just...just lose themselves? Drink...Drink until they can’t remember...You’re a deviant, take a sip.”

“Gavin, I can’t drink alcohol. It would compromise my systems…” He adjusted in the chair, the wood creaking in movement as he slurred in reply, “More for me,”

I hesitated, feeling my own rise of worries. Painful, instability filled memories. “We do, though. We do want to forget.”

Gavin nodded, eyes soft and understanding. He tipped his drink at me, some of the clear liquid spilling over the lip. “Cheers to ya, man….were not too different then.”

He was nearing the blackout stages. Eyes distant and hazy, sometimes mumbling in a depressed sort of way. Eventually, his eyelids drifted closed and sleep raised his back up and down rhythmically. 

I picked his limp body up and carried him to his bed, folding a single cover over his frame. He didn’t stir. I placed a bottle of water and two advils on the small nightstand. 

I used my time to inspect the house. He had a little desk space in front of a window. Papers scattered over its wooden top. Bills, bills, reports, work, bills, and a mindless doodle. I knew he wouldn't like me going through his personal stuff, but I decided to help clean up a bit. I opened the desk drawer to deposit a collection of pens, only to find more loose leaf paper and his gun. 

I dropped the pens in and rolled the drawer shut. 

More theories came forward in my mind, more instabilities, the longer I searched around. I sighed, storing the alerts away. 

I continued to pick up around the house, not finding many personal items. No pictures, no paintings, no knickknacks. The most ‘unique’ thing in the room was a stack of books. The pile was comprised of thrillers and fantasy, a few sci-fi scattered in. I stored them into my databases. Maybe I would read them so we could talk about it.

I wiped down counters and looked through the cabinets and fridge. Not much filled the shelves but the items that were available were relatively healthy. A sense second-hand pride came from the selection, at least he ate healthily enough.

I looked to the calendar mounted on the fridge next, finding the days we planned to get coffee starred with blue. Red stared meeting days and work deadlines. Nothing else marked anything happening in the detectives life.

 

Gavin does not have any appointments or dates.  
Gavin Reed is Isolated.

 

More instabilities.

I folded up some laundry, tiptoeing into the bedroom even though the detective was lost in alcohol poisoning. He slept soundly at least, curled on his side and breathing steadily. Only then did I return to his couch, resting in a calm stasis.

The next morning I activated, listening as the shower started and the curtain pull closed. 30 minutes later he came out of the bedroom and sat heavily on the couch I rested on. He groaned, throwing his head back with his eyes closed. 

I handed him another bottle of water on the coffee table. I asked slowly, “Did you take the advil?”

“Yeah...yeah, quit talking so loud…”

Even though I was speaking softer than usual, I lowered my tone to a whisper. “Good, drink some more water.”

He did, unscrewing the cap and taking gulps at a time. I decided not to caution him about it. He didn’t meet my gaze as he spoke, “You’re too good, y’know that?”

“Gavin- I-”

He lost the moment of vulnerability, “Just take the phckin compliment- got it Tinman!?”

I turned away, hiding the humored smile that tugged at my lips.


	3. Carpe Diem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some violence, please be cautious. (It's not too graphic)

MARCH 24th  
The house was silent, an unnerving stillness in the air. Gavin didn’t seem to sense the off feeling as he stood next to a door, kicking it open before turning into the room, gun primed and ready. My shoes echoed as I stepped down the hall, checking into a different room after Gavin radioed a quiet, “All clear.”

We ended up together in the upstairs hallway, “I think they caught word we were coming and abandoned the place.”

I nodded, looking around, “Well, we could always do another run just in case, then we'll set out a search warrant.”

He nodded, following me back through each room of the house. Empty, empty, and more empty, quiet spaces. It looked like no one had been inside in days, dust settled over the ground and counters, the kitchen empty of any food or dishes. I cataloged evidence. 

From the distance, Gavin peered back towards me, from around a corner. His arm waved as he motioned for me to come over. The command was silent, meaning he found something.

I kept my feet silent as I joined him, he had pulled up a rug on the ground, exposing a cellar door hidden in the ground. I knelt over it, pressing my ear against the weathered wood. I didn’t hear anything, but it didn’t mean much. Cautiously, I lifted the door, yelling, “Police. If anyone’s down there, show yourself!”

No response. Nothing moved or flickered in the dimly lit basement. The scent of mildew and something rotting hit my receptors. Gavin held a cough, looking down with a flashlight. He yelled his own announce, “Detroit Police department. If anyone is in the basement, show yourself immediately.”

His light swung around the room, finally, he sighed, “I’ll go down there. Watch my back.”

I held the scruff of his jacket, pulling him away from the rusted metal rungs. “I’ll go first. It’s dangerous. Wait for me to stand at the bottom, and then follow. Keep your light on.”

He nodded, eyes narrowed and focused on the ground 15 feet below. I carefully turned on my own flashlight, clipped to my hip, and began descending the makeshift ladder. The basement was obviously not part of the original house design.

On the third to last rung something cold and icy gripped around my ankles, pulling me from the bars as my head slammed against the cement wall. Gavin had screamed, commanding whoever it was to stop.

GAVINS POINT OF VIEW  
Two broken arms sprung out from the darkness and had dragged Nines to the ground. Panic flared in my chest, adrenalin driving me further into the action. I took the rungs 2 at a time, skipping over the last few to point my gun into the darkness, I held my flashlight crossed under it.

An android had Nines in a chokehold, leg locking my partners away as he struggled. Thirium had begun pooling from Nines mouth, he spluttered, hands sprawling with the arm locked around his neck. 

I aimed and fired quickly, startling the android into loosening his grip. The bullet had missed his head by a centimeter. 

I dropped to the ground, pulling Nines limp body closer, The back of his neck had been slit open, wires cut and yanked from his neck. His eyes were half closed as he dragged his body towards me. I stood, guarding him with my legs as I fired again at the attacker. The second bullet sunk into his leg in a blue spray, but the android didn’t falter.

My voice trembled, mind racing. “Put your hands behind your head and turn around.”

He brandished a hunting knife, stalking forward. I held my ground in front of Nines, who was fatefully dying on the cement. I shot again through the dank air, but the android lunged faster than I could see, arm hooking into my jaw and his leg sweeping my feet from under me. 

As I fell my hands grappled, pulling the rogue android down with me. My thoughts flashed. I had to protect Nines. 

I shoved him to the ground, knee to their chest as My hand grabbed their chin, forcing their head to snap backward. I ground my knee into their regulator, hearing it crack under strain. 

Something hot and fire thudded into my back. The knife. I couldn’t stop the scream that tore through my throat. Immediately the knife twisted out and I was thrown to the ground, the android on top of me in blinding agony.

The androids face was gory, half torn and damaged. I curled away under them as they brought the knife down right where my head had been moments before. In two swift actions, I kicked my feet up, knocking the android to the side, and grabbed my gun. Swiveling into a one-knee position I fired the gun straight through the androids regulator. 

The thing dropped dead. My heart raced, blood dripping from my back in tune with the thumping. I tried to catch my breath, feeling my ribs ache in pressure. I didn’t have a lot of time, Nines was damaged. 

I crawled over to him, trying to stand and falling. His LED was off, thirium puddled around his neck and staining his stark jacket blue. I took out my phone, scrolled through the short list of contacts. The words blur together and my fingers wouldn’t land in the right spot. I hastily managed to call Elijah. “Gavin? Hey, how are you?”

My voice was lost for a second before I could grit out, “I’ll be there in 30 minutes. Get ready to fix an android, okay?”

“What? Gav-”

“Okay!?” 

I cringed at how my voice came out, feral. 

“Okay, okay. Are you hurt? What happened?”

I hung up, pocketed the phone, and knelt down. My back ached, twisting and burning with every breath. I slung Nines over my shoulders, brought my arm under his legs and held his arm over my chest and to his legs. For once I was thankful for attending the training seminars, the fireman's carry was the only way I could get him from the basement. 

I painstakingly lugged his limp frame up the ladder and out to the car. I had almost dropped him seemingly eighty times, my vision swayed and my knees keep buckling, not to mention the crushing weight over my knife wound.

I was way over the speed limit. My breathing was lost. I kept one of my hands on Nines chest, searching for the thrumming of his wires. Adrenalin continued to fill my veins and flutter my heart. I was scared. I was scared Nines was dead. That he was dead because I let him go first. That he was hurt and I just left the scene and now we’re both going to get in so much trouble- I’d be fired and- and it would be my fault. And now Nines was going to die- he was hurt- and I would be alone. Everything would go back to pain and I’d be alone. A selfish thought, but one that crossed my mind no less. I didn’t want to be alone again.

The drive seemed to take forever, I called Hank and told him to check out the location and be safe. He was confused by my voice. My caution. I couldn't have another body over my conscious. Another injury.

I threw the car into park once I had driven up to the front door. I slung Nines body over my shoulders once again, my vision fading out for a moment at the rush of pain. Everything hot and cold simultaneously as I threatened against unconsciousness.

I had made it to the door, barely noticing the Chloe model android who let me in, lost in the pain as I dropped his body the ground, stumbling dizzily against a wall. My voice was screaming but it didn’t sound like me, “Fix him! Fix him, Elijah! Phck, Elijah!” Someone held onto my arm, their own looping around my back and supporting my weight. I continued to beg him as I was led into a room and sat into a chair. A glass of water was placed into my trembling hands. Their figure was heavily blurred, unrecognizable besides her voice, “Drink, Detective Reed. Elijah has everything under control.”

My heart seized, hands gripping into the glass. The hazy sight of Nines curled on the floor outside the room, bleeding out where I dropped him. I didn’t believe her. Not through the falsified words she spoke or the tears pooling in my eyes.


	4. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gavin is anxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to PoisonSop for being the best, and to anyone who read/gave kudos to this story!

I remained conscious through the whole ordeal, vision lazily trained on the wall, behind it is where Nines was dropped. My ears pricked at the sound of Kamski's expensive shoes hitting the tiled floor.

I stood with my hand carefully placed on the chair, steading my wavering vision. Chloe jumped up in surprise, “You need to remain seated, detective, you’re hurt,”

I shook her light hold on my arm, “Get off me.”  
She followed by my heels as I stepped into the hall. I stumbled, the floor careening in a stroke of dizziness. “Elijah.”

His head snapped to look at me. He dropped Nines arm back on the floor from where he was trying to pick him up, “Gavin! You’re bleeding- wait-”

I took a few more disoriented steps, “Don’t worry about me..” I slung Nines back over my shoulder like before and ignored the rush of agony, “Where are we going?”

I could see his expression, eyes closed as I waited, pain striking through my nerves. “Follow me.”

It was a laboratory of some sort, clean and bright. Windows lined high up on the wall and let soft light in from the West. I turned to my brother in law, letting him take Nines body from me.

In a flash, I was on the ground. I couldn’t remember falling. Everything was incredibly light, even Elijah's voice sounded far away, “Gavin!”

I seethed a little in pain, “Just help Nines- I’ll be fine!”

His hand was outstretched in front of me, “Let me help you, I know we're not on the best of terms but-”

I stood without his help, the only thing keeping me up was unbridled malice. “I don’t need you.”

He looked offended at the comment but hid it well behind another look of disappointment. His voice remained unchanged as he called out, “Julia, Daria, can you come here for a moment?”

Two more androids came into the room, carbon copies of Chloe, who stood next to me. I watched in horror as they hooked my partner up into a stand, body rigid and eyes glowing.

Chloe gently took hold of my arm once again, “Let’s get you fixed up, okay?”

I wanted to protest, I wanted to watch and make sure Kamski wouldn’t try anything. That he wouldn’t hurt or change Nines.

Instead, I let the blonde android lead me from the room and into the main room, the one with the pool filling the ground.

She sat me down on a bar stool, “May I remove your shirt?”  
“Phckin, sure.”  
Her touch was soft as she had me raise my arms, they burned at the slight effort, and soon I was shirtless.  
My scars were on display and I felt vulnerable in the moment. Chloe didn’t say anything about it though, just took a wet cloth to wipe gentle streaks down my back.“You’re very lucky detective,”

A sarcastic laugh puffed my chest, my lungs throbbed at the moment, “And whys that?”

“The knife missed your lung, heart, and spine. It appears it hit your rib and cracked it. Is it alright if I stitch it for you?”

I nodded, feeling the stinging of alcohol before the pricking of a curved needle. I ground my teeth in the pain it caused but kept silent. I’d experienced worse.

She slathered an antiseptic over the completed line of sutures then rolled a bandage around my chest, covering the wound in soft white.

She handed back the water cup and a blue tablet. I looked to her as she explained, “Pain medication, it will help soothe your pain.”

She had me hold out my arms. The palms of my hands were scrapped and bloody. I hadn’t even noticed but now seeing them made it hurt. “How did you get these?”

I racked my brain, trying to resurface the memory. It hurt to walk through the events, seeing Nines neck opened where it definitely shouldn’t have been- reduced to nothing in seconds and was bleeding out on the makeshift cement floor all because- “Are you okay, Gavin?”

I shook my head but replied, “I’m fine. I think I got it when I was going down the ladder and they could have been scraped on the floor. I don’t remember.”

She nodded, carefully using a sterile wipe to wash off the blood and grime. “You’ve gotten a tetanus shot within 5 years, correct?”

I nodded, wincing as the residual alcohol tingled my palms. She applied more of the antiseptic salve, washing the wound in cool relief. I vaguely wondered if Nines was in pain and if he’d get any relief.

The thought only made me panic more. I continued to spiral as the android cleaned out the minor scrapes over my limbs and back. I knew the pain reliever she had given me was starting to take effect, from the way it smoothed over my mind, the way the stinging wasn’t so bad.

I might have passed out because suddenly jolting awake, half slumped in the chair. Chloe was standing nearby, a soft smile, “I would recommend lying down and eating a small snack to replenish your blood, as you seem to have lost quite a bit.”

My eyelids lowered in exhaustion. I fought to keep them open and only half succeed. I tried a charming smile for the android, but it came out as a grimace, “How about a coffee?”

She nodded despite my obvious disoriented-ness. “Alright, you wait here while I prepare a coffee. Any preference?”  
“No.”

I followed her movements with my gaze as she used a french press. It was strange, seeing how fluent androids could be, precise and accurate. It reminded me of Nines. I let my head fall back, drifting a bit.

A hand pressed on my arm jolted me awake, “Detective Reed, I hope you don’t mind that I let you rest for an hour and 3 minutes.” Her hands moved forward in front of her chest, presenting a mug of coffee, “It’s reheated. Do you feel any better?”

The words were dry in my mouth. My lip trembled as anxieties came rushing back. I took the cup and nursed the coffee. It was sweeter than I usually made it, but I needed it after the bitter day. I gave a hoarse yes in reply.

“That's good. Would you like an update on your partner?”

I cringed, my knuckled shifting white in strain, “Yeah.”

Her LED circled amber, “Not much has happened over the hour, but Elijah believes he can repair him. There may be some resulting damage, but that’s for later down the line.”

My heart seized. Lasting damage. I stood, my knees weak under me, “I want to see him.”

“It would be best to not disturb them.”

The only reason why I complied was because I wanted to give Nines the best chance he could get. I waited for the next 14 hours. I called Fowler and explained what happened in a message, not being able to actually bare talking to the boss. No one else had called, no messages. Not even from Tina. I also read through a few Android forms, searching for neck injuries and any damage. The results weren’t good.

The majority of my time was spent pacing or standing at the little window on the door to the lab. Elijah, the ST200’s, and one of the CYBERLIFE technicians worked around the room. Nines wasn’t in sight, though.

My breathing hitched every time I heard the buzz of a drill or the snipping of scissors. I was terrified. Terrified I had killed him. That Nines would never wake up. That he wouldn’t remember Connor or our coffee dates or me. That he wouldn’t remember himself, that he’d be back to a lull machine.

Even just being here snuffed any light from the day. I felt suffocated under Elijah's presence and his dumb, expensive things. The hovering of the androids and the humming of electrical wires.

Chloe tried to calm me down. Try to get me to go watch a movie with her or play a game of chess. Anything to get me away from the endless, almost animal-like, staring. I couldn’t eat. Couldn’t sleep. Couldn’t move away from the glass window, not when Nines was hooked up to a computer with new code and new wires. Suffering in my ignorance. My poor decisions.

At the end of the 14 hours, Nines powered back on, hand stretching and talking to Elijah. My heart stopped for a moment. My hands flattened against the door, ready to shove it open. Tell him I was sorry. But I couldn’t. My feet were stuck to the ground and my hands trembled violently. The shaking traveling up to my heart, feeling it stutter against my broken ribcage.

After 15 minutes of fear-stricken staring, Nines had fully calibrated. Chloe tapped my shoulder as her LED spun in communication, “He’s awake now, would you like to go see him?”

Her presence was enough to move me. I pushed past her, “I have to go.”

I did that half-jog thing when you know you shouldn’t be running but the need to escape is so strong that you can’t help it. I opened the door to the building and let it swing shut behind me.

The fresh air hit my flushed face like a brick, coming in and out of my lungs fast as I hyperventilated. I fumbled with the door to my car, pounding my hand against it when it wouldn’t open. “Why!? Why now- just- just open!?”

I managed to pry the door open, throwing myself into the car and rummaged through the glovebox. Relief crashed through my body when my fingers gripped a square box.  
I shook a cigarette from the box, placing it between my index and thumb finger as I held the end to a lighter's flame.

I sat in the driver's seat with my feet hung outside of the car. The smoke calmed my nerves but the looming sight of the closed door ached in my heart. The idea of anyone coming out was a paranoia like no other.

By the time my fingers began to burn I pressed the end into the ground, grinding out the embers before tossing it back into the glovebox.

Every step towards the door felt like a mile. What if he didn’t remember anything. What if he did and he hated me for it? What if what if what if. I took a deep breath, steading my hands as I stood I grabbed the matte silver handle. I couldn’t leave him here even if I wanted to.

NINES POV  
Gavin stepped into the room. Immediately I could see his stress levels through the shaking of his bandaged hands and the traces of nicotine on his breath. He stood in front of me, eyes lowered to the floor, “Hey, Nines. How are you feeling.”

I couldn’t express it. Couldn’t even define the instabilities and alerts crashing through my system. Instead, I tugged the shorter man to my chest, wrapping my arms over his back. The synthetic skin on my hands peeled back in the urge to interface. It would always be a barrier between us, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was the heartbreaking sobs wracking the detective's body.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kind of a filler chapter, I just wanted to add a bit of relationship building/explanation for Nines and Gavin, and the next chapter might be like that too...I hope you don't mind reading it anyways!

I let my hands trail down his arms, holding his hands in my own. The bandages were soft under my palms but they were rough in theory. It meant Gavin had been hurt.

His head pressed against my chest, his voice soft, “You’re okay, right? Everything's fine?”

I struggled, debating lying. Just seeing the detective sad was causing malfunctions. “Not everything, but I’m here. Okay? Everything will be fine.”

His fingers tightened, a strangling hold, he swore, “Nines- I-” He hesitated, knees buckling, “I’m so phcking sorry.”

I hummed, moving my arms back around him, one hand held around the back of his head in a hopefully calming gesture. I could hear Kamski and the ST200’s talking idly outside the room. The thought of joining them burned in my chest. It felt safe, alone with Gavin in my hold. I didn’t want to break the moment but I knew it was getting late.

I took a step back, finding his eyes, “Are you okay?”

He turned away, “Yeah, yeah. I’m okay.”

Kamski called Gavin back into the room while I waited out with the ST200. She talked with me, diplomatic in a way. When I asked if she was a deviant she only sent a small smile, smoothing over the subject as if I had never even brought it up.

When the two half-siblings walked out 15 minutes later I could see the awkward tension between them. The air grew still and heavy. Gavin’s eyes were harsh as he stared Kamski down. The older sibling ignored the glare, “Well, it was nice seeing you Nines. I’ll call in a week or so to see how everything is, okay?”

I nodded, “Thank you for your help.” I nudged Gavin who softened his gaze, “yeah, Thanks Kamski.”

Gavin was quiet through the drive to Hanks home. The tension from the day failed to drain, leaving the detective tense in his seat. I debated between making a joke or talking about it. I chose the latter. “Why are you standoffish with your half brother?”

“It doesn't matter. As long as he didn’t hurt you, we’re okay.”

“Did he hurt you?”

“No. No he didn’t.” His chest heaved a sigh as he leaned to look in his rearview mirror, turning, “I’m glad you’re okay, Tin.”

“I’m sorry I got hurt. I- just know that I’m almost completely replaceable. I’m nothing but wires and metal, just a machine. You don’t have to worry about me.”

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. 

The car’s brakes slammed along with Gavin’s palms on the steering wheel. His voice was ferocious as he turned to glare at me, “I do have to worry because you almost phcking died! I thought- I could have let you die!” 

His hands shook as tears pricked his grey-green eyes. He continued to yell, “You almost lost everything and I was scared. I was terrified I was going to lose you, Nines! Do you have no clue how much you mean to me? How much you- you phcking help me!?”

He kicked the car back into gear, speeding now. “You’re not a machine, Nines. You’re more human than you know it.”

I felt small under his seething, “How so, detective?”

“You have feelings and opinions and memories. You have your own disposition. That's more human than some people I know. You have a heart, Nines, and that makes you alive.

I went to say something, but the car had parked in front of Hanks home. “Time for you to get out. Take Monday off and rest a bit, for me. I’ll talk to Fowler.”

I ignored the offer and made my own instead, “Why don’t you come inside with me? You need to rest and I- and I’m worried about you. You scare me, Reed.”

The detective snorted, “Thanks, Droid. But Hank doesn't want me in his house.”

“He won’t mind,” I grabbed his hand, interlacing my fingers. “C’mon, for me.”

He clambered out of the car. I had failed to notice how stiff he was, the way he grimaced as he stood. As we walked to the door I asked, “Are you hurt? Did I miss something?”

“No, Nines. I’m fine.”

I trusted him, and, I knew not to scan him. He hated it. When we first met he had punched me for it.

The doorbell chimed and Connor opened the door, wearing one of Hanks old DPD hoodies and flannel pants. His expression brightened, “Nines! You’re okay!”

Gavin stood to the side, looking away. He hadn’t been mentioned in the greeting.

I ushered him inside until we were seated around the table for dinner. Connor had made steak salad. Hank motioned to Gavin with a forkful of lettuce, “You have a good shot, Reed.”

“Thanks.”

Gavin silenced himself with a bite of meat. I settled a little, at least he was comfortable enough to eat. Dark circles stamped under his tired eyes, exhausted, and the bruise shading his jaw purple didn’t help his beat look.

The rest of the meal went nicely despite the somber mood, chatting and light arguing between the two humans helped to ease the previous events. Hank eventually stood with a yawn, “Alright, I’m off to bed. You should too, Gavin, you look like trash.”

“Thanks, Lieutenant as-”

“Gavin- be nice.”

The detective grumbled, resting his head in his arms for a minute while Connor dipped the plates into the sink, wrapping up the leftovers for ‘Lunch tomorrow.’

Night came by quickly, Gavin curled on the couch while I sat at his feet. He shifted constantly, groaning and talking in his sleep. I couldn’t make out the words, but it was English, I think.

Only when he settled into a more steady rhythm did I let myself slip into stasis.

I cracked an eyelid open at 7:30, finding Gavin standing and moving to the bathroom.

After 25 minutes I got worried. I stood, keeping an eye on the condition percents flooding the side of my vision. I had to be careful after the accident, so Kamski made the reports consistent with action for a month or so. I walked over to the bathroom, knocking on the door with a quiet, “You okay?”

He sounded panicked, “Yeah! Yeah- I’m fine-”

My indicators brought up with a conclusion. He was lying. 

“Can I come in?”

“No.”

I waited outside the door. Another 5 minutes of him rattling around in the bathroom before he walked out. His neck was cricked, his arms out slightly as if in pain. 

“You’re hurt-”

“No I’m not.”

I followed him back to where he laid back down on the couch.

“Gavin, what happened?”

He held the pillow over his face, voice muffled through cotton, “Shut up. I’m trying to go back to sleep.”

I carefully gripped onto the pillow he had tucked under his arms and head. I nudged his side, “Where does it hurt?”

In my real-time analysis his body was washed in a translucent red. The color blocked out as I scanned for tensed muscles, torn skin. His palms stayed red, along with a scrape on his knees and down his upper arm. The bruise on his jaw also remained red. What was shocking though was how his whole right side of his ribcage glowed fluorescent red. His back was injured. I narrowed in, finding one of the bones to be snapped and the muscle torn and cut.

“Gavin, tell me what happened.”

His eyelids twitched as he continued his facade, pretending to be asleep even though I could tell he was holding his breath.

I pulled the pillow out from under his head. Immediately he sat up, “Hey! Give that back!”

His hands reached out but I pulled it away, above his head. “Not until you show me what's wrong. I scanned you so I know you’re hurt.”

He sat up on his knees, straining to reach the pillow in my hold. He gritted out between his teeth, “If you know I’m hurt why are you taunting me with my own pillow?”

“Because you’re stubborn.”

We were both standing now. His feet were arched in tiptoes, stretching as far as he could to reach the pillow I held high above his head. It was an awful cliche, but it worked. 

“Just show me, Gavin, and I’ll give it back.”

His arms fell, out of breath as he sat back down on the couch with his legs crossed and faced the couches back cushion. I dropped the pillow to the floor, replacing it with the end of Gavin’s shirt. 

I lifted it up and exposed an almost gory sight. His right side was discolored in contusions. His ribcage had slammed against his skin, letting each bone create a purple shadow surrounded in yellowed bruises. A line 2 inches long was towards his upper back, over the broken rib. I let my fingers run over the line of sutures, “You were stabbed?”

He didn’t answer. I guess the question was rhetorical. I knew it was a stab wound. I checked through my processors, searching for error. I should have noticed earlier. My voice came out softer, more hurt than I intended, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You have enough to worry about. Your phcking throat got slit.” He winced as I pressed my hand over one of the bruises, checking to see if the rib was fractured, “Ow, stop poking at it. I’m fine.”

I let the shirt fall back down and handed him the pillow, “Don’t move, okay?”

He didn’t. When I came back with a roll of bandages and an icepack he was still sitting facing the back of the couch, only now he had the pillow hugged against his chest, face buried in the plush. 

I patted his shoulder, letting him know I was there, and carefully re-wrapped the cotton bandages around his chest. He mumbled, “I just got them off. You don’t know how itchy these things are.”

“You’ll get an infection Gavin, it’ll just be for a few days.” I took the gel ice pack and wrapped it into another layer of bandages. I monitored his stress, watching at the levels dropped at the icy touch. “Does that feel any better?”

“It’s cold.”

“Good job captain obvious. It is cold.” I tied off the bandage and moved my hands to the junction of his neck and shoulder. The muscle was taught and strained, from stress and sleeping in a crooked position to alleviate the pressure on his back. I worked my palm into the section. Instead of protesting the detective leaned into the touch, head lolling slightly to the side, “I’m supposed to be helping you, tin, you’re the one who almost died”

“You need it more.”

“Do not.”

“Do too.”

“Do not.”

I smiled. Even after the horrendous mission he still managed to be childish. I let him fall back the couch with his pillow, “Go back to sleep now. You still have bags under your eyes.”

“Lucky you, plastic pr-”

I grabbed the corner of the pillow and practically suffocated him with it.

He pulled away, “Phck you.” His actions didn’t match his words. His hand held mine over his hip as I sat back by his feet. It provided him the same comfort it did me. That we were both together, safe under each others watch. 

When he was asleep I whispered an almost silent, “Do too.” The detective was childish but sometimes I was even more so. I wouldn’t lose an argument to the monster of a detective.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are sort of descriptions of anxiety attacks/nightmares in this chapter, so be careful

Connor woke up at 8, Gavin left at 9:15, and Hank didn’t roll out of bed until noon. I helped Connor cut up a tomato while Hank showered. His voice was cautious, “So, is everything alright with your neck?”

I nodded, the knife easily slicing the fruit, “Kamski said everything should be alright. I might have a few malfunctions with the new wiring and code, but it’s nothing unmanageable.”

“That’s good. Do you...um, have it recorded? We need it for evidence.”

I flinched at the idea. Rewatching the tape. “I do.” I held out my hand, letting the skin switch off. He took my grip silently. 

It was worse than I imagined. Watching it back was adverse in comparison. I could hear and see everything that had happened, Gavin screaming and the blue that coated my hand, the broken audio and visuals as thirium drained from my mind palace. Panic was settling in my chest. _Make it stop_

I pulled away the second the transfer was over, rubbing my hand. It almost burned. My breathing was faster and I had failed to recognize the tears building in my eyes. Connor’s hand was soft on my cheek, “Hey, hey- it’s alright. It’s fine.”

I turned, brushing off the fearful emotion. “I know.”

Hank broke the strange moment by stepping into the room and freezing, “Did I- er- Miss something?”

“No lieutenant, nothing happened.”

Connor brushed past me, setting the breakfast on the table. I was grateful he didn’t question it. Easy conversation filled the table as we all took a seat. I broke in after a few minutes, “I think I found a place to live.” 

An excited look filled Connors face as he leaned forward, “Oh, where?”

“I would like to move in with the detective. We have the same shifts most days and especially after our recent case, I want to look after him.

Connor paused as his expression fell. Hank looked up, “Are you sure? I know you two are partners but Reed’s a little...y’know, temperamental.” 

It was true. The mood swings the detective went through were often uncalled for and violent. However, the worry over his well being was painful. He was unpredictable, and it often got him hurt. I also knew that he understood the malfunctions I was no doubt going to have. And the idea of having them scared me.  
“I’m sure it will be fine.  
Hank sighed, “Gavin...you don’t necessarily want to be buddy-buddy with him. Gavin _hurts_ people Nines. I don’t want you getting hurt.”  
I frowned. Sure, there was the mutual jabs and jokes, but nothing overwhelming. “What do you mean?”  
Connor’s led spun yellow, “He has a lengthy disciplinary record and...He’s had past of abuse and unstability. He used to hate androids up until he met you,”  
I searched their expressions and only found sincerity, “He hasn’t done anything to me and the time I spent at his home was fine. I’m sure it would be okay.”  
Hank glanced to Connor before responding, “Just be careful, try it for a week and if it doesn't work out you can always come back here.”  
I smiled a thank you, a tinge of relief flickered through.

I went to Gavin’s house at 3, letting myself in. He looked up from where he lounged on his couch, ice pack held to his back and cheek, “Welcome back, Tin.”

I analyzed him. There wasn’t a hint of malice on his features. He caught a glance at me, reading my expression like it was written, “What’s up?”

“Connor said you had a history of abuse and unstability.”

He stiffened, a harsh look on his face. A mix of pain and something somber. He sat up slightly, “Yeah, what about it?”

“I don’t know. They were telling me to be careful...Gavin, have you hurt anyone?”

He was standing now, a wounded expression, “What? No- I mean, fights and stuff but not like that. I didn’t think you thought of me that way.”

He turned away, stepping into the kitchen. I continued talking even though I knew I shouldn’t. “So were you hurt?”

His hand went up to the ragged scar over the back of his neck subconsciously. “No, I haven’t been phcking hurt.”

I stood behind him as he turned on the faucet, grabbing a sponge. He stilled as I asked, “Who was it?”

“None of your business. Stop asking so many dumb questions.”

I stepped back but he remained in the same direction, shoulders trembling as I continued, “I just want to make sure you’re okay, I want to understand you more.”

The plate smashed against the bottom of the sink. He turned, feral, “What the phck is it to you, huh?” His hands were clenched by his side. He got close to my face, “What's done is done. Quit asking.”

I studied his vitals. Something hot thumped through my wires, rushing thirium. I cursed, feeling my legs grow heavy. Gavin’s mood shifted immediately, eyes wide as I took a knee. Error messages filled my vision. Lightheaded and scared, I blinked, trying to get rid of the swarm of letters.

Gavin's hand was soft, grounding on my shoulder blade. His face was close to mine, any aggression he previously had was masked with concern. His voice was distressed as his eyes searched mine, “Hey, talk to me. I’m right here.”

It was getting hard to see. My respirators were faster than they should have been. I gripped the ground to steady myself. His hand pulled at my forearm, dragging me from my mind for a moment, watery vision. “It’ll be over soon, trust me. Just breathe, can we do that?”

His fingers trailed up to my shoulder and I followed it with an inhale, the rush of oxygen felt good, relieving the pressure in my thirium pump. His touch went back down after a second, an exhale. We continued like that for a while, until the alerts and warning and instabilities faded from my mind.

Everything was disoriented slightly, but Gavin’s voice was calm. “There you go, keep breathing, Has it cleared yet?”

I nodded, my jaw seemed to be locked shut. Another warning at the observation. “Hey hey! Hey, just listen to me. It’s almost over, just keep breathing,” His voice was getting lost in my ears, replaced with a relentless whir. My voice was far away, “ _Gavin- help me-_ ”

His nails dug into my arms, the sensation was painful. Everything was fading, dripping away. “ _Gavin_ …”

His arms lined up over mine as he held his hands at my elbows. I followed the action, holding his arms. “I’ve got you, see? Nothing bad is happening, just a few more minutes. You want to count with me?”

I shook my head, a gasp escaping my lips as I struggled for a breath of air.

“That's okay, I’ll start,” He began with 180, counting down and down and down. The closer it got to 0 the better I felt. By the time he hit 100 the instability had subsided, at 50 my vitals stabilized, at 0 my stress had fallen back into a normal range.

I went to stand but Gavin held me in place, “Just sit for a moment, no need to rush.”

It felt good, just sitting with Gavin on his kitchen floor. His eyes were softer than I had ever seen them, his hold gentle but not pityingly so. He understood. My voice sounded normal again, “Thank you…”

“Don’t mention it.”

He stood after a few minutes, hand out and helping me up. He turned away, back towards the sink, and began picking ceramic shards from the drain. His tone held a guilty note, “I shouldn’t have yelled. I’m...” he struggled to finish. I knew what he was trying to say. _Sorry._  
“Hey, _don’t mention it._ ”

A small smile crossed his lips, “Thanks, tinman.” He threw the broken plate into the garbage and looked to the calendar next to him, “How about we go get dinner at Lou’s.”

Lou’s was the cafe where we spent our mornings together. I agreed, “Only if you let me pay,”

He smiled, “Of course, I’ll get the most expensive sandwich they make.”

I pushed him forward slightly as he pulled on his leather jacket with a sharp laugh.

The dinner was nice, we jokingly argued about new movies and our coworkers, occasionally falling into smirking silences. Towards the end I brought up the issue that still remained on my mind, more careful about my approach though, “You don’t have to tell me but...I want to know, what happened.”

The mood was washed solemn. His fingers dragged over the plate, pilling the crumbs to the side. “It’s messed up, Nines. I can’t- I don’t want to talk about it.”

“That’s perfectly fine, just know I’m here for you.”

His arm slung across the table, “Quit being sappy Nines.” His head tilted a little, “Let’s get out of here, it’s getting late.”

I nodded, paying at the counter while Gavin started up the car. He looked to me, a short laugh.

Confusion flooded my system, but it only caused another grinning look. “What is it?”

“I can’t believe I turned an android, the _RK-phuckin-900_ into a sap.”

GAVINS POV

Apparently bringing up my past or whatever wasn’t such a good idea, not that it was to begin with. I hadn’t had nightmares about it in years but suddenly it was all swarming back.

It was too realistic. I could feel the pressure on my head, the water filling my lungs in an aching way. Screams tearing through my little kid throat as I drowned to my father's hand. My limbs would snap and jerk in attempts to get away until my hair ripped, the hand that had held me down was now yanking my body back out, letting myself crumple to the ground.

Because it was a dream I wasn’t met with the sight of my father, but the sight of a grotesque monster. I backpedaled, throwing myself out of the room to just get away. My throat felt raw as I gave ragged coughs, black liquid dripping from my lips as I scattered from the room, only to fall to the ground. Elijah had me in a hug. A flash of silver and the tightening of arms reminded me of what usually happened next in these dreams.

I had felt safe until my father's sinister voice came out, “Do it Elijah, just do it-”

The sickening slit of a knife against the back of my neck. Blood pooled out in a warm fall, warm against my already soaked shirt. Sobs raked through my spine. My father’s deranged cackle resounded around the empty space, “Kill him Elijah! Do it! Do what I never could!”

Then I was waking up in the back of Elijah's car. He was weeping, the sound filling the car. My hands reached up to touch the thick bandage around my neck. My voice was scratched, “Eli? What’s-”

“I’m sorry Gav. I’m so sorry. I’ll fix this. I’m going to fix this.”

His voice wasn’t his own. It was my moms. The car shifted into her old one, her soft face, soft words. She was the good, the light. The pain at my neck stopped burning, the ache in my chest faded. My soaked shirt dried. I watched her hair from the backseat swish and listened to her humming to a song.

I’ve had this dream before. I had seen it a million times. I knew no matter how many times I tried, I couldn’t stop it from ending. Couldn’t save her. I screamed and yanked at her shoulders, desperate and pleading, reaching for the steering wheel. She remained negligent and still, humming that awful cheery song. Unaware of the doom coming.

Everything was white, screeching of tires and the smell of burnt rubber. Her body contorted, voice menacing as she turned around to look at me, blood coated her face, gored and cut with glass. I unbuckled and threw myself from the vehicle, falling- falling- falling alone. All alone. Falling for hours and hours and hours with no one but my dark thoughts.

When I broke the water below, the tension between real and fake, I was confused. The room was dark, I spazzed, still feeling like I was falling in the bed, my back ached in a violent way as hands held my chest down. I screamed, “Let go- let go- get off of me!” I felt like I was drowning, face under water and choked for air.

I stood, my back screaming in effort as I fell to the ground next to the bed, blankets tangled around my legs. In my half-asleep state they felt like more hands. Gripped around my ankles. I thought of Nines- how he’d been pulled and almost killed- I stifled a pained yell, kicking them away and scattering up. I had to get out of the room.

I went into the guest bedroom where Nines was lying, LED dimmed in stasis. I swore, my breaths were labored, my ribs feel tight around my lungs. The shudders were beginning to encase my whole body. I felt like I was out of control. The dream replayed over and over in antagonizing loops. My voice came out a hopeless plead, “Nines _wake up!_ ”

His LED immediately spiraled dandelion, “Gavin- are you okay?”

“Nines I had th-this Ph-phckin Nightmare- and- and I can-can’t stop- stop seeing it- I- I need-”  
I knew I looked pathetic, gasping for air with dried tears on my face. Shaking as if I were freezing to death. I ground my hands into the bed, twisting into the fabric in attempts of comfort. At some point I must have sat down.

Nines sat on the bed next to me, the comforter dipped under his weight. My head fell to his shoulder, his touch light on the side of my arm, not restraining. “It’s over, it’s over and you’re safe.”

The words sent a sharp jolt through my chest. Safe. Too many times I had woken up- terrified. Lost in memory. Unable to move or talk or anything. Now I had dragged Nines into my home and woke him up because of a shameful nightmare. Despicable.

I was too phcking selfish to care. It felt embarrassingly chagrin how good it felt to just be next to someone. To share the pain and horror. To hear his respirators move in a breath, his thirium pump thudding like a heartbeat. _To not be alone._

He asked about what it was. I knew I couldn't tell him, couldn't tell anyone. Some things should be left scilent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is basically me just projecting, so don't take it _too_ seriously. I promise the action will kick back up again, but I just needed to get one sorta angsty chapter out there. Thank you for reading it!


	7. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey- I lied, I have another pretty lame chapter for you guys, it was going to be more action-y but it ended up going somewhere else. It's short so I hope you enjoy it anyways!

On Monday morning I waited with my coffee, nursing the drink as I asked, “You think you can make it today?”  
  
It had been a rough weekend. He had malfunctioned twice since the first time. I kind of hoped he would call out because that meant I could. I only had gotten a few sparse minutes of sleep, fearful of having the nightmares again. Seeing the marred flesh of my mother's face and the sickening flash of a knife. My hand was on my neck in thought, fingers trailing over the wound.  
  
Of course, Nines just glanced up from where he laced up his boots, “It should be fine.”  
  
I knew he was scared, the way his LED blinked red in response to his lie. I struggled for a confident smile, “I’ll ask Fowler if we can take it easy for today.”  
  
He nodded while he stood and followed me to the car. The ride was a slow silence, too exhausted to keep any form of conversation going. The sky drifted with equally tired clouds, careless over a fading sunrise.  
  
As we walked into the office I handed Nines my coffee, “Take it to my desk, I’ll be back in a minute.”  
  
My shoes thudded against the steps up to Fowler’s office. He let me in and thus began a lengthy debate with the captain. An fit of anger had settled in my chest. My voice was loud and I couldn’t frankly care if the walls and soundproofing were up. He was denying letting Nines take the day slowly. Said we were too understaffed and too backed up on work. I called bull. My fist hit the table, “He almost died! You can’t overwork him- he’s recovering! Didn’t Kamski call you?”  
  
Fowler’s face was pinched in a harmful look, “He did, and I understand there are malfunctions Nines will have to deal with. However, this case needs to be closed today and he is the only one who can figure it out.”  
  
We argued for another 10 minutes until he practically growled, “Fine! I can let you go with him on case 1 and 3, Just do your job, Reed.”  
  
I left before I could get my badge taken from my hands. I caught a glance of Nines standing with Hank and Connor. I avoided the interaction altogether. Didn’t need to stress Nines out over this. I need to untie the build-up of anger.  
  
Instead, I walked straight out the door and back to my car. A cigarette was lit in seconds, held between my lips as smoke filled my lungs and was carried out in a breeze.  
  
I breathed through until the tension had released, replaced with enough of the heavy nicotine to get me back to my desk without confrontation. Nines looked up from where he was booting up the terminals, “How’d it go?”  
  
“Fowlers having us do a lotta field work and we’re here till 7.”  
  
He sat back in his chair, eyes meeting mine, “Get an extra coffee cup for the road, we have to go all the way to Burbank and then all the way to Brooks today. I’ll get everything packed up. Sound good?”  
  
“Yeah, great.” It wasn’t. The cases were all over Detroit, which meant a lot of driving and a lot of sitting around waiting for investigative time slots.  
  
The first investigation took a while to start. Officers from other precincts had already swarmed the area. A clean, murdered body, was slumped by a kitchen island. No red ice. No thirum. Just a strange act of homicide. Nines and I took our run around the scene, gathering evidence. Turned out to be a dispute between two people gone wrong. Together we had found a lead on the suspect and left to the next crime scene.  
  
On the drive to the second location, my phone buzzed, shaking in my pocket. I picked up, “Hello?”  
  
The suspect had been found and practically turned himself in. “It wasn’t supposed to happen. It was an accident.” Supposedly, as that's what nearly all of them say. It brought a snarl to my face. Liars, all of them.  
  
Nines turned to glance at me, but didn’t bring up the expression, instead just nodded, turning back to the road.  
  
The second scene was apparently still active as suddenly I was dragged to the ground, my rub thumping in a dull ache, “Wha-”  
  
A bullet sounded off, ricocheting off a metal pipe. Pitting!.  
  
I took out my own gun. Nines was kneeling, silently moving from the open to behind a small shipping crate. I followed in the same half-crouched position, eye out for movement.  
  
I nudged him when something moved, up high, in the rafters. Nines followed my gaze and studied the possible suspect for a good second. His arm raised, straight and still, before firing at one of the wooden beams. It cracked and splintered.  
  
The android tried to slow their run over the support but it was too late, in a crash of wood he was on the ground, metal leg crumpled.  
  
He was easily detained by Nines. It was hard not to be a little resentful. I missed being the one to race into the face of danger, to be in the thrall of adrenaline and violence, to be in power.  
  
Now I felt shadowed compared to my partner. He was stronger, faster, more competent than I could ever be. I followed him out with my hand on the androids cuffs, shoving him from the warehouse.  
  
I had a brief moment, a dark thought. Connor hadn’t been wrong with his report on me, Ruthlessly ambitious, Reed will do anything to advance his career, even if it means treading on other people's’ toes  
  
I couldn’t ever bring myself against Nines, though. He was the only Phckin person I had ever actually enjoyed. I was happy being a detective. Happy with my place. The inferiority kicked in as Nines stood tall, just radiated being illusively superior.  
  
The guilt ate at my chest as we drove back to the office an hour later. A sickening twist of consideration of working my way up the ladder, shoving my own partner behind me.  
  
The erroneous idea crawled through my skin. My mind hitched on thought after thought. I itched for a cigarette to calm everything down. I could feel myself moving to open the glove box, my fingers gripped around the second half of my earlier smoke.  
  
It was becoming too much too quickly. Nines was getting worried but I couldn’t manage to turn my head to look at him. I shrunk into my jacket. Worthless. A worthless, malicious phuckin person. Hank and Connor were right.  
  
My eyes flickered to Nines. He was going to say something. I could see his lips twitching into a frown, eyebrows creasing together. Led flickering yellow.  
  
Phck. Now you’ve got him worked up too. Great. Just phuckin great. A-plus, Detective.  
  
His voice snapped me out, “We’re 15 minutes early. Would you like to take a walk?”  
  
I realized that at some point I had lit the cigarette and opened the window. The air passing by felt good on my flushed features. The jitteriness had soothed slightly as smoke exhaled through the window.  
  
“Yeah, that would be fun.”  
He nodded and continued driving for another minute before parking outside a municipal garden. A floral scent breezed through the car, almost overpowering the rank smell of smoke.  
  
I got out of the car and waited for Nines to join me. “What made you upset?”  
  
“I was going to use you.”  
  
He nodded, “I appreciate you telling me.”  
  
We took slow steps, gravel crunching under our shoes. Telling him took a weight off my shoulders, the crawling feeling of guilt seeped away. I let my hand drift over a daisy petal. “I’d never really do it. Just- it’s just instinctive.”  
  
A soft smile crested his features, fingers cupped around a chrysanthemum. “I know you better than you think, Gavin.”  
  
A bee zoomed past. I was glad they had made their great return in population. I vaguely wondered if it was a mechanical drone or a real one.  
  
“So, you already knew?”  
  
“Gavin I’ve been working with you for over a third of this year. I know you well.” His arm brushed against mine, “I also know that it’s not from a bad place.”  
  
“It is, though, you just...you can’t understand.”  
  
Suddenly he was in front of me, head leaned in and piercing, gunmetal eyes narrowed in on mine. I didn’t back away, not even as he spoke in a hushed tone, “You have no understanding of your strengths and weaknesses. You lack confidence in your work and consistently compare yourself, Gavin. You have an inferiority complex.”  
  
Only then did I step away, feeling like ice was dumped over my head. “No- You’re wrong. I-” The pulse of anger was wavering back. I took a step forward and plucked a flower from the plant, feeling the stem rip in my hold. I pressed the petals against my nose and breathed. Calm down.  
  
I was glad the android gave me some space. I didn't want to yell. Not in the garden swarming with life. Not daring to break the serenity of the flowers and go-lucky bumblebees.  
  
He looked a bit remorseful when he came back, “I’m sorry, I should have been a bit- uh- better with that.” He paused, searching my face. “Is it me? Am I...Am I causing you pain?”  
  
A jutting laugh eased the situation, “Phck no Nines. It’s just me.” He looked doubtful. “Really. Just me.”  
  
He sighed, continuing to pace forward and look at a honeybee rest on a glorious orange flower. It wavered for a moment, the stem bending at the weight and almost snapping. Nines didn’t move, though, just watched as it straightened itself out. His voice was only half there, part of him entranced by the small bug. “We balance each other. I’m good with the physical, you’re good with the mental. It amazes how well you grasp theory of mind, understanding motives, and leads and humans. Things I could never begin to comprehend.”  
  
I gave a light kick to his calf, “Quit with all your ‘Insightful’ bs.” I pretended to not be swayed by his words, to relax into the unlawful, heart-melting idealistic situation. Lost in a garden with an android I felt myself grow fond of. Too fond. The idea of being any closer made me want to scream, but with his hand now held in mine as we walked back to the police cruiser, I felt the warm haze of content. A luxury I hadn’t known for a long time.


	8. NOT ACTUALL WRITING

Okay, so I feel like this story is kind of boring. Where do you guys want it to go? Should I just bring it to a close? I appreciate any and all ideas, so thank you in advance to anyone who comments! (Also, sorry this isn't a chapter, usually I would hate to be 'that writer' but I don't want to bore/disappoint anyone with this story so I need ｉｄｅａｓ)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Nines didn’t get to stay in office long.

His LED sectioned off red as he received an alert, “I have to go onto an investigation.”

I knew he was anxious, the idea of malfunctions pulled at his shoulders, quite literally taking him down as he ducked his head. I patted his back, resounding out a slap of fabric. “You’ll be fine,” I encouraged, “It’s a closed case, right? The Meredith family?”

“It is. Thank you, Reed. I’ll keep you updated.”

I tried not to think about it too much. The updates were a nice reminder that he would be okay, that he was okay. He was RK900, the renegade android. I hummed at the thought and continued on with my work, getting lost in the pages of reports until my phone dinged. And dinged and dinged and dinged. Even Tina cried out, “Shut your phone off, Reed!”

I checked, my chest gripped with a suffocating fear. Error codes and corrupted message filled the screen, transmitted from Nines.

 _“No no no no no no no no-”_ I searched to his file, finding the location of the investigation. East meadow street, third house on the right. I didn’t even tell Fowler before I grabbed my keys and ran out the doors. It didn’t even cross my mind. The android was malfunctioning again and I needed to be there.

I drove over a curb, the jolt lurching through my twisted stomach and still healing rib. The sight was almost empty, only three vehicles remaining, 3 officers. Hank and Connor were getting into their car which was parked in the opposite lot of where I pulled over. I walked passed them, searching. The longer that I couldn’t catch a sight of him the more my muscles tensed. The more the panic crawled up my neck. Where was he? Why wasn’t anyone with him?

Hank grabbed my arm as I stormed past into the scene. “What are you doing? This isn’t your case,”

“Get off old man.” I shook his hold and continued on to the scene. Yelling met my ears. The foul officers from before. The gnawing anger came back. Their words became clear, “Waste- complete waste of our money.”

“Thing can’t even stand up straight, just look at it!” A crash followed by a sharp laugh from the two. I jogged closer.

“What’s wrong with the scrap anyways? Can’t even do his job right...pathetic.”

I peered around the edge of the house just as the man's foot caved into Nines chest. My partner was on his side, trembling and dazed.

“Hey! Get the Phck off-a him!” My fingers gripped into the man's collar, slamming him up against the house. A sickening form of revenge as the breath knocked out of his lungs, leaving him gasping, “What the phck are you doing to him? You-” I was cut off before the firey lick of my temper burned the officer.

The woman had knelt down by Nines head, a disgusting look of sympathy, ‘Ah look at that, your boyfriends come to save you! How _cute_ ,” She stood, smirking at me with a tilt to her head. My fist raised high, but I couldn’t bring it in me to actually hit her. A small laugh. I could hear the man getting up from behind me. I had dropped his limp body to the ground in favor of turning on her. She continued on, “What? Can’t hit a girl? Look at that, Nines, Gavin here is too much of a pu-”

Before I could think my fist cracked against her nose. A rush of blood blinded me as she screamed, “You’re crazy! Ah- god! You’re going to lose your job, as-”

An arm tightened around my neck, pulling at my windpipe. A choked noise pulled from my throat. I struggled, leg kicking back into my attacker’s kneecap. He pulled me down with him. We wrestled for a bit. A blur of motion, something fuzzy in my face and chest. Nothing stopped me from laying into him. It was hard to tell what was going on, what I was screaming at him, at who I was even hitting at this point. An equally feral and satisfactory fight.

It was over too soon as he was ripped from over top of me. I lurched to follow but Hank bit out a, “Don’t move.”

I let my head fall back to the damp grass. My lungs ached, my breathing fast through my gritted teeth. The pain set back in, my rib strained, and something warm was dripping from my lip. The pulse of blood through my ears blocked out whatever Hank and robocop were talking about.

The second the restlessness drained away I sat up, finding Nines leaned up against the house with a stunned look. Connor was crouched beside him, trying to get the other android to respond. I made my way over, stumbling a bit. I replaced Connor and instead did what I did the previous times. I took a hold of his arms, letting his hands naturally clasp around the crook of my elbows. I trailed one hand up and down his forearm, waiting until his respiration matched the pattern. The oxidation was like it was with a human, it made you function better, helped him specifically to regulate his systems. I began counting down for the three minutes, letting his LED be a strobe light against my vision. At 0 he was talking in that oh-so confused voice.

“Gavin?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we go?”

“Of course.”

I stood, reaching out a hand and pulling him up along with me. The officers were being berated by Hank. I kept Nines on Hanks side as we walked in between. I sent the nastiest glare I could manage before spitting on the man's shoes. A sarcastic, “Hope your nose feels better!”

I jogged to catch back up with Nines who had continued to make his way to my car, sliding into the passenger seat while I walked around to the drivers. His palms pressed into his eyes, “I- I thought I had it. I thought I would have been fine.”

“What set it off?” He sighed, sitting back forward, composure gaining back into his stoic features. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Blood splattered into my jeans. Nine’s LED flared the same crimson shade, “Why- Gavin, you shouldn’t have fought with them.”

“They were phcking hurting you Nines. There was no other choice.” The feeling of seriousness was almost comical. Nines huffed barely half of a laugh, “You’re going to get yourself killed one of these days.”

“You have to live life to the fullest, Tinman.” His LED spun yellow. I hadn’t even recognized the whole mortality complex androids had. Sometimes Nines seemed so innocently human.


	10. ~-~

I brought Nines back to my house and sat him down on my bed, even though he was already back to normal. I couldn’t soothe the worry, my hand’s tingled as I practically spazzed, “They didn’t damage anything, right? Because I swear if they even twisted a phcking wire I will-”

“It’s alright Gavin. They couldn’t do anything to me even if they wanted to.”

“You’re not invincible. When...you can tell when they’re going to happen, right?”

“I have a few seconds.”

“Go to Hank or Connor or Miller, or  _ anyone.  _ Don’t- what did you even do? Why were you even by the house?”

“I wanted to get away- I...I don’t understand it.”

My phone pinged with a message from Fowler. I ignored it in favor of the android, “You don’t have to understand it. You just have to manage it. I’ll-”

I knew what I had to do. I knew it wasn’t fair to let Nines struggle. To let him continue to malfunction and phcking hide himself for some idiotic reason. Elijah could help but I had seen him enough for this week. Preferably, I’d never see him again. My neck strained in remorse, “I’ll call Kamski, okay? We’ll figure this out.”

He nodded, “I could go alone, if you’d like,”

The idea of him alone with Elijah jabbed at my chest, my voice came out harsher than I intended, “No- no phcking way are you going by yourself.” 

My phone pinged again. I sighed, swiping to enter the messaging. 

_ I need you in my office in 5 minutes. _

I swore. I was going to lose everything over being blindsided  _ again.  _

“I gotta go Nines. You stay here and rest or whatever. I’ll be back at the end of my shift.”

A strange look passed over his features. Longing of some sort. I pretended to ignore it as he stretched for words, letting the bedroom door close behind me.

I took a breath outside of the room, letting the trembling of my fingers to encase up my arms. The feeling of a fight never grew old, the euphoric power it created. 

I drove almost recklessly, dreading the meeting with the captain. I had worked too hard for this job. The one thing I truly loved. Nearly perfected my craft only to get it ripped from my hands because my feral need to fight went too far.

I pretended to not be scared, just marched straight into the bullpen and into the small office. Immediately his hands flickered to switch on the glass and mute the room. 

“Gavin- I don't want to take away your badge. I really don’t.”

_ Phck. Phck. Phck. Phck. _

“Then don’t, just put it as a write up.”

His brows pinched together, “You fractured her nose and broke that guy’s arm. That's assault, Gavin! I knew you were impulsive but holy s-”

“I  _ what?” _

“Why- why would you do that? I understand that you don’t necessarily get along with them but this was extremely uncalled for.”

I thought of Nines tense, shaking body. Thought of the officer’s foot snapping against his chest. The fire was back and boiling in my lungs. “Nines had a malfunction and they were taking advantage of him. I did what I had to.”

“And why should I believe you? They didn’t say anything about Nines in their report.”

Of course. Of course he wouldn’t believe me and of course, those officers were conniving and would twist the story to fit their needs. I tried not to be hurt, Fowler had every right to not trust me. “I’ll get the recording from Nines. It was on a case so he documented it all. I can prove it.”

“Well that's all fine and dandy Reed but you still committed a crime. Whether or not they were attacking Nines doesn't matter, it wasn’t self-defense and it wasn’t on equal terms. I’m sure you understand the charges that can be pressed against you.”

“I-” My heart was thumping, hands gripped around the arms of the chair. “Just sentence me already then, Captain.”

“I talked to their districts captain and they’re willing to let it off as no one wants to bring in court. We decided on a suspension, for all three of you, for a week. They’re eligible for a restraining order and so is Nines.” I let the tension drain for a moment in relief before he continued, a bit of humanity seeping into his pinched features, “Between me and you, I would have been just as angry. Nines is one of the best employees I have and if he was hurt... I surely would have them thrown in jail.”

I thanked him before going to the break room. I mulled as the coffee brewed. I wanted to blame fowler with every fiber I had, he was the one who wouldn’t let me go with Nines, but he hadn’t fired me so I couldn’t. If I had been there he wouldn’t have been hurt or alone.  _ Alone.  _

The word echoed in my head and made me sigh. You always get hurt when you’re alone. Safety in numbers, pack mentality, and all that garbage. Nines would have been able to reign my anger if I hadn’t been alone. 

I didn’t regret what I had done. The knowledge of their broken bones gave a sickening pleasure through my veins. Being a pacifist didn’t get you anywhere in life and ‘please and thank you’ didn't either. Talking wouldn’t have only got me laughed at and if I just left as a bystander Nines would have been hurt worse. A twisted view, but I dared anyone to prove me wrong.

 

Before I left for the end of the day I stepped into the conference room. My phone felt hot in my hands as I hovered over elijah's number. I couldn’t call him. I couldn't bring myself to press down with a shaking finger and listen to the dial tone ring. 

I took a minute until I called, holding the phone to my ear and paced slowly. Every long, dragged out second it rang drew more tension into my chest. Eventually, “Gavin, how are you?”

“I need you to check Nines out. He’s had a few malfunctions since and I think it’s best to take a second look.”

“Of course. I’m free anytime tomorrow, will you be coming?”

“I’ll be there then. Bye.”

“Gavin- wait. I’m so-”

I hung up, knowing it was rude. I couldn’t take whatever he had to say. It would have been a lie anyways.

He didn’t call back, and I was grateful for it. I tried not to worry about it too much as I drove home. My idle mind drew to Elijah. That I’d have to go back tomorrow. That I'd have to see him and trust him to care for Nines. I had been able to control myself enough the last visit but I almost couldn’t bare the idea of being back in the same proximity. He had tried to kill me.

My hands were shaking too much to drive, my breathing too fast to think. I pulled over and rested my hands on top of the steering wheel, letting my head hit against the bottom. I tried to breathe through the mind numbing feeling, the itch that crawled over the back of my neck, over the scar and made me bury my nails into it. 

The pain felt good for a minute, allowing me to get further lost in the hazed mindset. It wasn’t clear thoughts or memories, rather just the desensitized remembrance of feeling. 

My phone dingged, shocking me from my stupure long enough to sit up and grab the lit screen. Nines had messaged,

_ Are you going to be home soon? I made dinner and it’s getting cold. _

The words blurred for a moment. The tension clawing up my spine made me flinch. I hastily replied, 

_ I’ll be there in 5 minutes _

The receiver beeped as he replied but I couldn’t move to look, just pressed back on the gas and switched back into gear. I felt lost on the dark roads, like I wasn’t in the right place. I just need to get home and everything would be okay.

When I opened my locked door a savory smell wafted passed my nose. I dropped my jacket onto the couch and walked into the kitchen where Nines was washing dishes. On the counter was a homemade pizza. “You- you made a pizza?”

“Yes, and I used a human approach by using a  _ recipe _ .”

I went to take out two plates before hesitating, only taking out one. Androids can’t eat. “As opposed to what?”

“Downloading a cooking program.” His chest puffed in a prideful look, “I made it all on my own!”

I didn’t even notice my grin. He looked so genuinely proud and happy that it amazed me. Completely made me forget that I had broken down in my car 4 minutes ago and faded the alien feeling. “It looks amazing. What did you make it out of?”

I grabbed the crust of a large slice, pulling it away from the whole with strands of cheese dragging free. It even had basil leaves chopped and placed delicately over it. Nines followed me to the 2-person table, an excited glint as he spoke in an almost hyper manner, “I used a margherita recipe, a basic dough, tomato, basil, garlic, and pepper. It’s also relatively heart-healthy!”

I took a bite, and it was the best phcking pizza I had ever had. I wasn’t a connoisseur or anything but the flavors were amazing. It was fresh and light, but held a warm tone. It wouldn’t have been  _ nearly  _ as good if it weren’t for Nines smiling down at me, “Is it good?”

“It’s amazing. You should quit being a detective, because your true calling is apparently cooking.”

“You’re kidding me, but I’d like to save my skills for you.”

“Fine with me, if you cook like this all the time I’d be the happiest man alive.”

I thought his little android heart was going to explode. Hobbies were important to androids, and I couldn’t help but shake my head in delight. I was glad Nines had found his own little leisure, something to occupy the lull hours of the day. 

 


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took me awhile to write this in a decent way without revealing too much! I also hope the conversation doesn't sound too strange (I need to work on dialogue) Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

NINES POV

“Hey, Gavin?”

He spun the wheel, leaning to check out of his rearview mirrors, “What?”

“I know you and Kamski have a past together, but try not to worry too much.”

“That’s like telling a fish not to swim.”

The end of his sentence closed off any future conversation. I sighed, glancing out the window. My own systems seemed to flutter just as much as Gavins were, a mutual nervous haze filled the car. 

I put down the window halfway, letting fresh air and early-day light flit in through the glass. I enjoyed the brush of warmth, the scent of pollen and earth was nice in the city. Gavin had already told me about a time before I was created, nothing but infectious air. I was glad I got to enjoy the floral breeze.

Gavin hummed along to music faintly playing over the radio, some dated soft-rock song. His fingers drummed over the leather wheel, pulling to a stoplight before starting up once again.

Soon we were at the desolate home of Elijah Kamski. Gavin had his head resting back, one hand grasped on the door handle and the other tight against his signature jacket. His face was contorted, hesitant to leave the sanction of his car.

I couldn’t bring myself to tell him it was okay. That I knew it would be fine. Instead, I ducked my head, my LED reflecting red off the window. “I’m scared too.”

A warning crossed over my vision. I closed my eyes, fighting against the malfunction, stabilizing the irregular systems. His door opened and his feet thumped onto the ground. I followed his lead.

Outside of the car his hand subtly made it to mine, “Hopefully he’ll be able to help you. C’mon,” He took a brave step. A brave smile. “We’re together in this.”

When he turned back ahead, hand dropping from mine, I scanned his back. His facade had fallen, his stress response kicking back up. I stood beside him and pressed the doorbell, it made barely half a beep before Chloe opened the door. “Nice to see you again Nines, Gavin. Please, come in.”

I took the first step, Gavin falling into line behind me and continued to follow until we were with Kamski in the main room. The other ST200’s splashed from the pool, giggling as they ran from the room. 

Gavin paid them no attention, his gaze steady on his sibling. I tried to join the conversation but he pushed me out of earshot, “Go sit down out there, I gotta talk to Kamski.”

I did as asked, but I could still hear his faint words, could see him vaguely through a sliver of doorway. He had his hands gripped into Kaminskis shirt, face close and angry as he shoved him back, “Don’t you touch him- don’t hurt him- don’t even look at him for too long.” He let go, shoving the ex CEO away, “Got it?”

Elijah didn’t seem fazed by the order, “Gavin, relax. You came to me, remember?”

“Just fix him.”

Gavin went to leave but Elijah reached out and held onto his wrist, “Hey, we’re going to talk later. Consider it payment.”

“Phuckin’ manipulative. I’ll think about it.”

It was strange seeing the sincere smile on the CYBERLIFE-Creators face. From Connors accounts of their interaction, it didn’t make exact sense. I was called back into the room by Kamski. He motioned to the same lab as before, “No better time to start than now.”

Gavin was hesitant, using himself as a buffer between me and Elijah as we stepped into the room. I knew the feeling thrumming my wires was fear. I knew my respiration was too fast. My pump on overdrive. 

I was sat into one of the plastic chairs, looking up as Kamksi explained, “All I need you to do right now is go into stasis,” His hand felt heavy on my shoulder. I could feel Gavins eyes burning into Elijah's blue ones. 

It was difficult to drift into stasis. The nervous hum grew louder until I felt on the brink of a malfunction. I was about to stand. To quit. To say I couldn’t but Gavin's hand rested over my back, “Take a breath, you have time.”  

I let my respirators take in a rush of oxygen, let it settle into my biocomponents. When I closed my eyes again everything faded into stasis.

I only had snippets of memory from there. Taking periodic memory and functioning tests, calibration, code- it all remained as short, half erased remembrance.

When I ‘reawoke’ everything was a bit hazy but my mind felt clearer. Less muddled and clouded. I only had one mission, to rest for 10 minutes before joining Gavin and Elijah. 

I was surprised to see all of my thoughts and data and previous memories filed and stored neatly. I took a breath and set a 10 minute timer.

I let my eyes close and head tip over the back of the chair, resting. Normally androids didn’t indulge in ‘not doing anything’, but Gavin was adamant about its importance. I was almost upset when the timer went off, breaking the quiet.

I accessed the mission and found a small map, two blue dots for the detective and CEO.

I followed, eventually finding a closed door and loud voices. They sounded almost drunk. Only a few seconds into eavesdropping I knew the conversation was something I shouldn’t listen to, nor disturb. Curiosity urged me to stay, they were talking about childhood, reminiscing for a moment.

“You remember meeting my mom, right?”

Elijah hummed, “Of course, she was lovely.”

_ Was. _

“There was this one time before...before everything, she took me to Timmins.”

“Oh! Hey...that's where  _ we  _ went.”

I heard glasses clink, “It was the first place I thought to go. It was beautiful there, wasn’t it?”

“Sure was.”

Gavin started back up again, “I was thinking...I have a few vacation days in May. I was thinking about going up there.”

“Would you bring Nines with you?”

“Yeah, I mean, if he wanted to.”

I felt a flush cross over my ears. He would bring me along. In my mulling I hadn't noticed their drunken voices shift, Kamksi spoke, “Does he know? About...about me and dad and all of that.”

Gavin was quick to reply, “No, I can’t tell him anything about that- I just- I think he knows  _ something  _ happened but- agh...it’s just- I don’t know. I can’t do it.”

More clinking of glass, “I think you should. It’ll give you some...uh- closure. I talked about it and look at me, I mean, I’m not over it but I’m a whole lot better off than you are.”

I cringed, knowing how Gavin was. To my prediction, he didn’t take it well. His voice was low in anger, “You weren’t the one who was almost killed Elijah, You tried to phcking kill me, Elijah!”

I froze, ceasing my systems for a moment to listen. I understood the tension between the two siblings meant something had happened, but attempted murder wasn’t on my list of reasons. 

“Gavin...you know that I didn't want to. We have talked about this.”

“Doesn’t change the fact you tried to- to- to cut my neck off! You didn’t have to do  _ anything.” _

I stored away information. Noted his venomous tone. Listened as Kamski desperately tried to break through to Gavin, “Dad- He was awful Gavin. He- he would have ruined me if I didn’t do anything. And- for what it’s worth,  _ I didn’t go through with it.” _

“Well, glad to see you’re on the same playing field as him. He got cold feet too.”

_ Log: Gavin has been abused. _

__ _ Elijah Kamski and Gavin Reeds father had attempted to kill him. _

The reconstructions filled my mind as they continued to argue back and forth. When they were both 15 years old I could see the younger Gavin hugged into his brother’s chest, only for a knife to be pressed just above his last vertebrae. The sickening cries echoed through my head. I could see Gavin being drowned in a bathtub while his brother watched, motionless against the force of his father. It was too much- hearing how they ran away together just after. How they were homeless and traveling and sleeping on a friend of a friends couch. How, at 16, they settled in Detroit with the relatively low cost-of-living. 

It was hard listening to the siblings laugh through tears, “Remember Jona, when we stayed at his parent’s house?”

“Yeah- they had that golden retriever. Phck, I loved that dog.”

“Ah, I remember her. Y’know, I was terrified of dogs at that point?”

A sharp laugh escaped the detective, bubbling away in a swig of alcohol, “You? Scared of dogs? Hah, atleast...at least you weren’t…” He trailed off.

“Wasn’t what?”

“Scared of your own family…” there was a nervous laugh, more liquid pooling into a cup, “I had nightmares you were still trying to kill me. I couldn’t even sleep with my back to you.”

There was a heavy pause, a soft voice following, “Gav...I- I didn’t want to. I was- I was never going to do it...I…” He sighed, “I should have got us out of there before. Before he went too far.”

Gavin’s voice shook, I could practically see his hands trembling, “You knew? You knew he...he was going to- to do something?”

“You looked so much like your mother and he couldn’t handle it. Grief broke him and I didn’t think he would do more than bat you around but...I could assume he would lose it at some point.”

A longer silence. I felt a disgusting form of guilt at listening to their sensitive conversation. Something I shouldn’t know or have heard. I took the quiet as my opportunity to knock on the door. A slurred, “Come in!”

I cringed at the sight. It was a small conference room, the two brothers sat facing each other, half-empty bottles of expensive alcohol in between them, cups knocked over and clear drink splattered over the slate table. Gavin had his head resting in his arms, eyes tired as he looked to me, “Hey, Tin. Feeling any better?”

“Much.” I debated bringing up their conversation, “I think it’s time you get some rest, detective. It’s nearing 2 in the morning.”

A cheshire grin spread over Kamskis face, his arms spread buoyantly, “Come sit Nines. The night is young and I got a drink for you,” He stood, turning to a small shelf against the far wall, taking out a blue bottle. 

In his other hand, he held a short glass, pouring the android-safe drink into it. I carefully put it on the table when he handed it to me. “Don’t worry ‘bout getting drunk Nines, it’s...it's just a drink, right Eli?”

Gavin still had his head down, waiting for Kamsis response, “Mhmm, no effects on androids. I let the ST200’s drink it when we have guests, helps to bring everyone together, y’know?”

I could sense Gavin’s nerves, only confirming it when he used his arm in a wide arc, knocking the glass onto a marble floor, “Oops, guess you can’t drink it now.”

He leaned over, his balance overshooting until he knocked against my shoulder. I steadied him with an arm and scanned his blood-alcohol ratios. He had too much to drink. The detective tried to whisper, but his voice was still audible to the neighbor’s miles away, “Don’t trust him.”

Kamskis voice was sharp, “Hey! I  _ told  _ you that-”

“Elijah, please do us a favor and shut the ph-”

I stood, holding onto the scruff of Gavin’s collar, “Let’s get some rest, okay?”

“Sure, G’night Elijah. Don’t murder me!”

It was joking but with the new information I wasn’t supposed to hold, it made me feel sick. I ushered Gavin from the room and re-analyzed the map. I walked Gavin’s stumbling form to the guest bedroom where he promptly fell onto the bed, face hitting the comforter with a soft noise.

He had passed out. I sighed and left the room in search of a bathroom and kitchen. I retrieved my two items and returned. He was still half slumped over the bed, eyes half open even though he was completely unconscious.

I tried to help him, hoping it would erase my guilty conscious. I woke him up and made him drink a glass of water and take a painkiller and anti-hangover before moving him into a position that  _ wouldn’t  _ crik his neck. The self-disgusted feeling remained and stayed that way through the night. I stayed sitting on the edge of the bed, keeping an eye on his liver function.

I couldn’t stop thinking about him. Couldn’t help seeing him as a battered child. I decided to delve into stasis, let my programming figure out the complicated net of emotions. 

I woke up to Gavin walking back into the room, hand over his eyes. “Ugh...morning Tinman.”

“Good morning Gavin, how are you feeling?”

“Given that I blacked out, better than I would expect.”

“I gave you a hangover suppressant and some liver supplements.”

He rubbed a hand over his eyes, “I forgot Kamski was rich enough to have those, hangovers  _ suck.” _

I watched him carefully as he sat. The guilt had been replaced by remorse. I didn’t want to seem disingenuous to the detective but I couldn't find the right words to bring it up.

We took 45 minutes to say goodbye before the detective and I were sitting outside in his car. He held a cigarette to his lips, breathing out small plumes of smoke. Eventually, I would get him to stop. I didn't feel like I was in the right place to say anything about it though.

On the way home I blurted, unable to handle the weight of hiding something, “I eavesdropped on your conversation with Kamski. I’m sorry.”

He took a double take at me, “What?”

“Last night you and Kamski were talking about your past family life and I couldn’t help but listen. I shouldn’t have broken that privacy and trust. I hope you can forgive me.”

I expected anger. Violence. Yelling. I didn’t receive anything harsh, just watched as Gavin straightened his face and glanced out the window, “Oh,”

Somehow it was worse. The silence. Not knowing what he was thinking or if he could no longer trust me or felt separated. Like a cavern was cut in between us. I couldn’t talk. Couldn’t ask him to explain. I didn’t have a right to. Tears began to prick my eyes, my LED spun a gripping red that seemed to set me off even more.

Gavin looked over, “Nines- it’s okay.”

I let out a breath as Gavin continued, “I knew you suspected something and all you androids are more curious than what's good for you but...I don’t know.” He put on a rueful smile, flicking on his blinkers, “At least I don’t have to tell you.”

“Can you forgive me?”

He nodded, “I’m not angry at you Nines, there's nothing to forgive you for. Sure, you eavesdropped, everyone does.” He snickered, “Sometimes you’re too much in your own world Nines. It’s okay.”

GAVINS POV

_ Phck. Phck. Phck. Phck. _

I struggled to find something to say. I could only make so many jokes before I ran out and started crying. He knew and it was like a vice around my chest. Phck, he knew.

I felt small. Terrified. He knew how much of a phcking loser I was. That I was just some mistake from a broken family. I wondered how much he had heard. How much he knew. I tapped my fingers against the wheel, trying not to bury my nails into the faux-leather. I tried to talk but my throat constricted, strained, “Ha,” I struggled, trying to find something to say.  _ Say something.  _ More laughter. My chest thumped in beat, I couldn’t stop. Couldn’t stop each laugh to turn into a sob. Couldn’t stop the tears racing down my cheeks.  _ Hahahaha.  _

“Pull over Gavin.”

I did, almost swerving us straight into a telephone pole. I seized, silent for a second before I threw my head back, covering my face with more of those desperate laughing cries. I could only cover for so long before the cries turned into violent sobbing. 

NINES P.O.V.

“Gavin...hey- look at me.”

I shook his knee, but he continued to choke on his own tears. My chest strained. Instabilities filled my mind. I was desperate. I didn’t want to see Gavin this way. I didn’t want him to suffer. I didn’t want him to cry because of  _ me.  _

“Gavin!”

He didn’t move besides the jittering of his shoulders. I leaned over the center console and grabbed his biceps, pulling his upper body against mine. His hands moved from his face and instead buried themselves into my jacket. His face pressed against my shoulder, immediately quiet. 

I let my hands move, carefully lowering them over his back. After logging minutes his voice was hoarse, “Nines?”

“Yeah?”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”

A smile ghosted my lips, I let my chin fall over his head. His hair was soft. “I could say the same thing about you.”

He made a false snarl, “What did I say about being sappy?”

I rolled my eyes, sitting back in my chair and letting Gavin straighten himself out. “You started it.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did.”

He kicked the car back into motion, rolling back and turned onto the pavement once again. I felt better, the weight gone, Gavin with a resting smile, and on course for  _ home.  _


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm,

Gavin slept restlessly that night but remained unconscious. Occasionally he’d mumbled to himself and turn onto his side, his eyebrows furrowing together and lips twitching. 

I left him be until I was shaken awake by a, “-od, you sleep like a phcking rock.”

I sat up, brushing his hand away from where it prodded my shoulder. “My shift doesn't start for another 45 minutes, what do you need?”

He threw my jacket and a folded pair of pants on my lap, “I thought we should get some coffee today before you head off to work, we had a late night yesterday.”

“How considerate, but I don’t need nearly-”

“Take the offer, Tin.”

I shooed him out of the room before changing into my usual attire. I stood in the mirror, carefully straightening out the black collar. I laced up my boots and head from the room, finding Gavin mindlessly flipping through his mail. 

He looked up and nodded his head with a small smile, leaving for the door, keys jingling in his grasp.

The ride was peaceful, the roads calm and empty of the usual traffic. Gavin was humming happily to himself, driving over the network of streets in serene silence, warm air rushing in through open windows. 

He backed into a parking spot minutes later. I was careful to avoid hitting the car next to us with my door as I got out. As I joined with Gavin again, I spoke, “It’s going to be weird at work without you there bugging me,”

He hummed, holding the door open and followed me to the counter. Lou was working today, an older blonde android. She smiled up with raised brows, “The usual?”

I nodded, looking to Gavin who confirmed, handing over his credit card. I stepped on his toes, “It was my turn this week.”

He slipped his shoe back and crushed my own foot under his, “You can pay me back later, take the favor.”

“I don’t want to be in debt to you,”

“What’s that supposed to mea-”

We were interrupted by the android, who chuckled and clicked her tongue, “You two are so cute,” She handed us the two mugs, “Enjoy your day!”

Gavin's face was pink and I felt the tips of my ears shift blue. Gavin nodded with a forced smile. On the way to our regular table he turned, voice a high whisper, “ _ Phckin, cute!?” _

I ducked my head, “I would’ve thought we looked tougher than  _ cute. _ ”

He sat down heavily and glanced out the window before settling into easy conversation. We later managed to get onto the topic of CYBERLIFES ex-CEO. I was careful with the sensitive subject, though. Eventialy, I asked, “Timmins, huh?”

He paused from where he stacked 8 coffee creamers into a tower, “What about it?”

“When, um,” I hesitated, wondering if I should remind him of how I intruded on his conversation, “When you were talking with Kamski you brought up going to Timmins, for your mandatory vacation days.”

He took a sip of coffee, delaying answering. Eventually, he pulled away and fumbled with the mug’s rim, “Yeah, I...I was wondering if you would want to go, with me.” The pink was back in his cheeks and up his forehead, “I mean- you have the same days off- and...uh, I dunno. It’s up to you.”

_ Software instability∧∧ _

I tried to hide my smile in my drink. Seeing the detective flustered completely bewitched me. It was a strange phenomenon I gladly accepted. I turned his moment with a chaff tone, “Are you saying that you  _ want  _ me there, Gavin?”

“I- uh- Phck, Nines. Why are you making this so hard?” He huffed, “I change my mind, stay home and be bored for all I care.”

I had to analyze his voice for a moment, unsure if he was serious or not. The results came that he was lying. I leaned forward slightly over the table, eye level and closer, a cocky grin, “Oh, so now you’re lying to me...I see how it is, Gavin. You can’t hide your  _ adorable  _ feeli-”

His hand slapped over my mouth, his eyes wide for a moment before narrowing, a harsh whisper, “Shut up Nines or I won’t take you.”

Now he was going with the truth. My eyes rolled, “Humans,” I breathed pride, “Looks like I’ve won again.”

He went to delve into another playful banter but I cut his argument off, “We best go now, I don’t want my record to start looking like yours detective.”

He stood, draining the last sip of coffee, “Hah, you  _ wish  _ you were as ~Cool~ and ~Rebellious~ as I am.” His hand patted my shoulder lightly, “One day you will get there, Tin.”

I shoved him away with a snicker.

 


	13. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the rewritten chapter, I cleared up the argument and added some background to it, without making anything as extreme. Special thanks to Kenoa for helping me edit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for an aggressive fight! Please be careful!

Gavin groaned, looking to me, disgruntled, “Do we  _ have _ to go?”

 

“It’s only Hank and Connor. 3 hours and we’ll be back at home.”

 

His huff was loud through the car. He shouldered his jacket as I pulled into the driveway of the Anderson home. Another sigh. I leaned over and grabbed his hand, “Look at me.”

 

“What now?” He followed command anyways, grey-green meeting my own.

 

“I’ll see if I can get it to 2 hours. How’s that?”

 

He smiled, “Better.”

 

I gave a squeeze and dropped his grip, “We’ll be together, let’s go.”

 

It started civil enough. The dinner was made up of mac’n’cheese since Connor had boiled the original meal, soup, completely dry. He had accidentally deleted the digital timer and forgot about it when he took Sumo on a walk.

 

Speaking of which, the dog was lounged under the table, draped over Hanks feet while Gavin occasionally dropped down bits of food. “So, Kamski, huh?”

 

Immediately his stress hormone raised. His feet began to bounce underneath the table, “What about him?”

 

He hid his surprise well, but I could see his fright. I wanted to calm him but Connor was talking aimlessly about a new case with seemingly no leads. I kept an eye on the humans back and forth,

 

“He’s your brother, right?”

 

“Half. Half brother.” I could feel Gavin growing restless next to me. Eyes darting over and watching me hesitantly. Waiting for something I couldn’t figure out.

 

“I’m not that surprised, you two are very similar.”

 

My systems halted, allowing me to listen without the low droning of wires. Gavin's hands were gripped tight together, buried into his jacket pockets, “No, we’re not. I couldn’t be farther from him, Hank. Drop it.”

 

The Lieutenant gave a more intense gaze. The Detective held the look with a glare of his own. Hank nodded, “I see you’re both effin’ as-”

“I said phcking stop!”

 

Connor’s LED spun red, nudging Hank and warning, “Lay off of him.”

 

I pressed my foot on top of Gavins. He didn’t react, just continued to let his heart rate pick up to an almost violent pace. I went to break in but was cut off by the Lieutenant, “C’mon, Gavin, I was just messing with you.”

 

“Yeah, haha. And you look like Dick-phcking-Cheney,”

 

It was a poor attempt at a joke. His shoulders raised in tension. I let my hand fall under the table and rest on his knee. Gavin brushed it off, standing with a jolt, “I need to use the bathroom.”

 

Then he was gone. Hank raised his eyebrows with a ‘told you so’ look. He motioned out with his hand, “Gavin Reed, everybody.”

 

“Hey, Hank, give him a break.” Connor’s voice was that of an exasperated mother, “let’s talk about something else.”

 

It was easy to get lost in one of Connor’s ramblings, his goofy grin as he went on and on about Sumo, who had met another Saint Bernard on a walk earlier that day. Then shifted to another dog he saw on an investigation, back to his original topic of the hard-to-solve mission, and by that point 24 minutes had passed.

 

I excused myself in favor to check on Gavin. I knocked on the door, no response. I tried 3 more times without much of a sound. I glanced back to the table, watching as the two laughed together. Deciding to not cause a scene, I picked the lock in a quick, 5-second motion.

I was met with an open window and curtains dancing in a summer breeze. A plethora of brightly colored sticky notes followed in the same fluttery motion.

 

I sighed and clambered out the window, closing it behind me as I dropped to the ground outside. I searched the moonlit area for heat signatures, stepping around the outside of the house.

Eventually, a bright red and white figure popped up and I wiped the filter. Gavin was leaning heavily against his door, breathing through a cigarette, letting his lungs fill with smoke before breathing out in a long, singular breath. Rinse and repeat.

 

His levels had fallen dramatically, but still showed the lasting signs of a panic attack. His hand remained curled into the worn leather of his jacket. A reminder of his temper.

“Gavin…”

 

He didn’t look up, didn’t say anything, just raised his shoulders and watched smoke curl from his lips. Eventually, he ground the end of into the car door, “Can we go?”

 

His voice was tight and strained. It wouldn’t end well if we stayed. “Let me go let them know.”

 

He gave a half nod before falling into the driver's seat, revving the engine to life. They were accepting enough to let us go, Hank particularly wishing me good luck with the detective.

When I was with the brooding man in the car, I suddenly realized I would need it.

 

“Are you okay?”

Silence.

“What happened?”

“Nothing.”

“Gavin…”

 

He let out a hiss of air, “You didn’t help me Nines, You just- you let- I- Agh!” His palms hit the steering wheel with a flat, loud noise.

 

“I was talking to Connor, I thought you would be okay. It’s just Hank, he didn’t mean anything harmful.”

 

“You don’t get it.”

 

He fell back into a sulking quiet. I was unnerved. He was usually loud and bold with his problems.

 

“Talk to me,”

 

“I can’t! You don’t understand it Nines, stop talking already!”

 

His breathing was loud and whistled. His shoulders were taught, hands stiff and legs trembling. My systems flared in an analysis, trying to figure out the sudden change in mood. The sudden aggression at  _ me _ .

 

“You’re right, I don’t underst-”

 

“Shut up! Stop talking already.”

 

He pulled the car into park, his driveway felt cold in comparison to the fiery tension Gavin was giving off in handfuls. Outside he waited, almost pacing back into the car. He stalked up the steps and stormed into the house, shoes kicked off in a hasty motion.

 

“Gavin-”

 

“Get out of my house!”

 

His hands were hot against my shoulders, slamming my back roughly against the door. I let it happen as he gripped onto my collar, an intensity in his eyes I had never seen before.

 

My code reared at the sudden attack. Demanding I defend myself. I couldn't. I didn’t  _ want  _ to. I raised my hands and gripped his wrists, holding them still from moving in any other manner. The restraint didn’t affect the detective well. He kicked blindly against my shins, pulling and tugging. I couldn’t get my hands to let go and his own fingers were still throttled with my collar.

 

I managed to grit past a, “Let go of me-” My tone shifted, a growl, “I’ll hurt you.” _ I don’t want to hurt you. _

 

My systems fed rage into my limbs, protocol to Gavin's motion. My hand met the junction of his shoulder and neck, squeezing slightly in attempts to make him stop. He only held on tighter to my collar, nails beginning to scratch against my own throat. He glinted, “You wouldn’t phcking dare.”

 

“I would. Without a second thought. I could-” I paused, thinking of the many, awful ways I could hurt him. Kill him. A simple twist of my wrist could snap his neck in 5 seconds. I wouldn't let myself lose control, though. I would need an escape before the protocol code took over my actions.

 

“Could what, Phucking, what, Nines?! Huh?” He got closer. I hated it. Hated the reconstructions he was causing. I couldn’t stand it. I needed them gone. My reactors were thrumming dangerously. My voice strained, “One last chance. Gavin, Back. Off.”

 

He grinned, fueled with adrenaline and the need to fight. I was fighting fire with fire. His words triggered my restraint, “No.”

 

I couldn’t control the tension of metal and wires. I took his arm and yanked it down, spinning so his back was pressed roughly against my chest, holding my arms like a vice and feeling his ribs strain against my skin. I froze as struggled, his yelling only met deaf ears.

 

_ Detain Gavin Reed. _

_ Don’t harm the detective. _

_ Proceed with any measures necessary _

**_Don’t harm the Detective_ **

 

I did the only thing I could allow. I shoved him to the ground in a rapid motion. He cried out, cursing violently as he kicked away. The malfunction was imminent at this point. I couldn’t breathe and my optical unit couldn’t focus, delving in and out of detail. I couldn’t bare Gavins gritted features as he buried his hand into the carpet, pulling himself away.

 

I scattered back as he reoriented himself sitting up with a wounded look. My hands fumbled with the doorknob before I took off down the street. Something wet dripped over my face. I couldn’t blink the scene from my mind. Couldn’t control my breathing. I wanted to call Gavin. He knew how to calm it. Calm the monster of code, of malfunctions that tore their way through my system and left me broken.

 

I managed to get to Hanks house, a flurry of knocks on the door. I felt out of body and dizzy. I fell through the doorway once it opened. Connor looked surprised, “Nines? Oh- RA9, you’re hurt,”

 

I let my knees hit the ground and my mind shut off. I couldn’t feel caressing hands on my shoulder or hear their voices plead me to not shut down.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is nearly the same as the first time it was posted, but we should be all caught up now! New content will (hopefully) be out soon! Enjoy!

When I finally was able to calm myself from the adrenaline, I left. I threw a handful of clothing into a bag with a toothbrush and shrugged my leather jacket on. I brushed the growing bruise on my shoulder, the splotch only reminded me of him. I pressed onto the contusion, letting the ache ebb away from my thoughts.

I hesitated to pick up my phone from the ground. The screen had been cracked, but still worked. I set it on the table. I didn’t have anyone besides Nine to call, and just thinking about him gave a lick of worry up my spine.

I got in my car and left without looking back. I managed to fend off thinking about how messed up everything was long enough for the digital clock to switch over an hour. It grew darker, I flicked my headlights on and continued down the highway. 

It would be okay. Nines would be okay. He’s forgive me and we would forget it ever happened. I would pretend he didn’t cause any violent flashed of memory. A primal fear that I hadn’t experienced in awhile. I decided if it got too much I could transfer to a different precinct. It would work out. It had to.

My hands tapped the steering wheel. I was lonely. Nines was supposed to be next to me. Maybe he would be in stasis or quietly watching the world go by. I always admired his curiosity. His wonder for the outside. His meaningful gaze was always sharp. He was the only one who could stand me, and now I was alone. 

The tension building in my limbs was almost worse than the actual pain in my bones. I yelled in frustration, kicking my feet against the floor of the car. I felt like a child, throwing a tantrum. 

I continued to drive through the night. It was an eight-hour drive. 

I jolted up to the sound of a horn.  _ Phck _ . I had fallen asleep at the wheel. I shifted my foot back over the gas pedal and sped back up to 50mph, raising a single finger to the driver behind me, the one who had honked. 

I fought against the looming monster-of-sleep, feeling my eyelids drop lower and lower without being able to lift them. 

I pulled to the side of the road 15 minutes later, took hold of the seat lever and let the chair lower back. It didn’t matter if I fell asleep now. I had 5 more days of vacation and no obligations. No one who depended on me, or cared if I was alive or dead.

It was simultaneously freeing and depressing.

It wasn’t a good morning unless if you were throwing yourself from a car, doubled over and retching in the grass because of a nightmare. Barely able to comprehend what was going on as your mind spun and everything was half lost in awful, life-ending car accidents. The sound of cars driving by didn’t help, the rush of wind every time one drove by. I think someone might have pulled over, but I couldn’t tell if the hand on my back was real or not. 

Apparently, I had pulled over outside of a small town restaurant. The owner had seen me sleeping in my car, watched me freak out and dry heave over the roadside. 

Now I was sitting at the counter, a plate of warm eggs and toast, talking with the man. His name was Rue, and had frowned at me when I made a ‘rue the day’ joke. 

“So, what are ya running from?”

I looked up from where I was buttering the slice of bread, “What?”

“Most who come here are hiding from one thing or another, and you don’t look like you’re just stopping by. So,” He took a gulp of his coffee, “What are you here for?”

For some reason, my walls were down. Any barricaded filter disappeared into the air as I sighed, “I got into a fight with my- uh, coworker.”

“Coworker?”

“Yeah, we live together. At least, we used to. I wouldn’t blame him he moved out already.”

I’m glad he didn’t give me pity. Didn’t tell me that wasn’t the case. Instead, he huffed, “How bad was it? You look a bit tousled, but after this morning...”

I knew what he was implying. The conversation was strange enough, the cliché of a shop owner and his mysterious 24-7 café. Either way, I replied, my voice gaining back it’s filter, “Hey, man, I’m not incriminating myself here. It was mutual, I think.”

His head bowed in a nod, “I see. So, what are you going to do? Shouldn’t you be at work?”

I stabbed the white of the egg with my fork, enjoying the scratching noise it made against the plate. I tried to keep the bitterness from my voice, “Vacation days. We were supposed to go together.”

“Coworkers, huh?” He continued with a small smirk, “Well, in my  _ humble  _ opinion, you should go back to him. Talk about it.”

“Can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Cause I don’t want to see his dumb tin face.”

His greying eyebrows furrowed for a moment, “An android?” He blinked, to himself, “Sure, okay.”

He took his mug and looked me over. I sat straighter, puffing my chest to seem bigger, stronger, anything more than the husk of a weak man. He shrugged, “You should call him, at least. Don’t let one fight ruin everything, okay?”

I didn’t reply, just averted my eyes to my plate, taking a tentative bite of toast. I continued to brood for a while, debating. I didn’t want to talk to him. Just thinking about it made my stomach churn. I thought of his how I go angry so easily. How I broke down because he didn’t bother to defend me from a witless remark from Hank. I thought of how easy he took me to the ground. How I had no chance in defense. How easily he just left me there.

It took me another hour of standing with Rue’s phone to press call on Nines number. It rang...and rang...and rang...and ra- I hung up. It was too much. I’d just have to move out of Michigan at this point. Start a new life. It wouldn’t have been the first time. 

When the phone rang seconds later, the ID showing his model number, I picked up. 

“Hey, Nines.”

“Gavin?”

“Yeah, hi,” I pressed my hand to my other ear, enjoying the sound of rushing blood. “I’m going to be coming home. If you’re going to leave, be out by 2.”

“Okay.”

There was a long silence. I waited for him to say anything, unable to get any of my own words out. I bit back a pained noise and hung up, carefully laying the phone down on the break room counter and practically running from the building.

Everything sort of ached on the way home. My heart felt tired, my eyes wouldn’t exactly focus, my brain was numb. Something alive was in my stomach, a hope Nines had forgiven me. That he would be waiting for me when I opened the door to my house, full of sorrys and its okays. 

I got home to a cold and empty house. His side of the closet was empty. His boots were gone from the doorway. The cooking book I got him remained on the shelf. His bed was made carefully and looked like he had never been there. 

I sat down on my bed, let my head fall into my hands, and just remained still. I let the ache eat away at my lungs until I felt more empty than I had in awhile. I wasn’t a stranger to being alone, even went as far as to say I loved my solitude. It was just I was within grasp of a friend- someone who cared- only to have it ripped away. 

I couldn’t wallow forever. I got up, made my own bed, unpacked the sparse clothes I got, and looked to my broken phone. No calls. No messages. I traced my thumb, feeling the cracks under my skin and let them scratch over my fingerprint.

I set it back down and wandered to the couch, took off my shoes, and flickered on the TV. Being alone was the price you pay for how I chose to be. 

 

NINES POV

I rebooted quickly, finding Hank pacing back and forth, feet loud against my ears. I ran one last operational scan, everything was fine.

Hank glanced to where I sat on the couch, “I shouldn’t have let you move in with him. I should have known he was going to take it too far!”

“It was just an argument.”

“You shut down! Nines, can you stand?”

I tested, standing carefully, “Of course, it was just a...miscommunication.”

Connor’s LED matched mine. Red. His hand was light on my forearm, “Arguments happen in every relationship, yes, but…” His eyes grazed over mine, “They shouldn’t turn so violent.”

I pulled away, “I knew he had anger and control issues before, I knew it was a possibility. I’m sure we can work it out.”

Hank opened the door, “You’ll talk with him later. I don’t want you there right now. I’m going to go get your stuff, do you have a key?”

“What? No,” I followed after him as he made his way to the car, “No, Lieutenant- it’s under control.”

Soon enough, though, I was standing in the empty apartment with its empty walls and hollow rooms. The broken phone on a counter. A single cardboard box was in my grasp, piled with my own belongings. 

I pretended I wasn’t leaving. Wasn’t walking away from the only home I felt I truly belonged. I don't feel lost or out of place in Gavin’s home. It was  _ our  _ home, at this point.

Hank didn’t seem to care as he ushered me from the threshold. He meant well. He had been a father and was only looking after me. He didn’t want me hurt. 

I wanted him to understand that I could protect myself. That I wasn’t innocent in the fight, instigated it without meaning to. I couldn’t get the words out and fell into an awkward silence for the remainder of the day. My systems were haywire, confused at the emotion. The panged thoughts.

That night I hated sitting on the couch with Connor at my side. I was homesick. Even though I was surrounded by two of the first people who helped me, I was lonely. They weren’t the right people. My hands felt empty. I wanted to call Gavin, talk to him. He left his phone at his home, though. 

“What caused it? I don’t think I noticed any tension between you two, and you were growing closer with the detective, right?”

I rubbed my neck, trying to release the guilty tension. “Gavin’s unpredictable. He has,” I struggled for words, “Problems, as you know. Yesterday Hank made an upsetting comment and I hadn’t ‘backed him up.’ It was just a mistake.”

“That was all?”

“That was all.”

He thought for a moment, “You like him, don’t you?”

I could trust him. Connor was the closest I had to kin, “I do.”

He smiled, a soft look, “I’m sure everything will work out then. Don’t give up on him.”

He patted my shoulder with the last of his cryptic words before wandering off to bed. My chest hummed and I felt myself relax a bit. It was weird, saying it out loud. I liked the detective a whole lot. I was besotted with him. 

**Gavin Reed: Companion^^**

I got a call at 3am. It rung for a short burst before hanging up. I called back, just in case if the strange number  _ was  _ Gavin.

“Hey, Nines.”

_ Gavin!  _ My wires thrummed again. I confirmed, making sure, “Gavin?”

“Yeah, hi, I’m going to be coming home. If you’re going to leave, be out by 2.”

“Okay.”  _ No.  _ He was still upset. Still hurt. He wanted me gone. I replayed the words. Over and over.  _ If. That means it’s up to me. He can’t be too mad. _

Apparently, I took too long to reply because the receiver clicked off and I was left with the cavern between us once again. I let my head hit the couch cushion, taking out a heavy breath. 30 minutes later I got another call with the same ID number.

“Hello?”

“Hi, I know it’s none of my business, but I hope you and your friend are okay. I let him borrow my phone to call you, he seemed pretty upset.”

I knew I shouldn’t be so curious, as it was partially my fault we were in this mess, but I asked, “Was he mad at me?”

“I don’t think mad is the right word. He seemed…” the line crackled for a second, “he seemed almost scared. I found him on the side of the road as he must have had a bad dream or  _ something. _ ” More crackling, “I’m sure it will work out. Go talk to him.”

Then that line went dead, too. I panicked. He had a nightmare? He slept on a roadside? I  paced and left to Hanks room. My hand was loud and echoing in the door.

“Come in?”

I sat down at the foot of his bed and clasped my hands tight in my lap. I took a breath, and another, “I need to go back.”

I could hear him yawn and rub the sleep from his eyes. His voice was gravely at being woken up, “Nines…” He sat up, the bed creaking and dipping behind me, “I don’t think it’s a good idea. At least give it a little longer. He needs to calm down first.”

“Do you know him well?”

“Uh- not too much. We don’t get along that well, Nines.”

I turned to look at his confused expression, eyebrows raised then furrowed. I turned back, looking to my hands, “I don’t like being alone.”

I felt myself tilt to the side, orientation and balance percentages flickering in my mind as Hank sat down beside me. “Kid- you...ah, Nines. You’re not alone. Don’t think that way. Connor’s here for you,  _ I’m  _ here for you...Gavin- he.. he’s trying.”

“That's why I need to talk.”

He ended up telling me to wait a day. I still felt empty. Felt myself wanting to be in the guest bedroom-  _ my bedroom-  _ of the home I was accepted into. Gavin’s home. Our usual nightly routine was broken, carefully dancing around each other, snide comments, soft goodnights. The protection against Nightmares and malfunctions.

I was scared and lonely despite being in a safe and loving home. 

The night was restless and I kept myself awake. I wanted to make sure I could answer if he called. 

The ringing of a message never came. I waited through the early hours of the morning and into the afternoon. At 12 Hank and Connor left. I decided I couldn’t do it anymore and grabbed my box I hadn’t unpacked, made sure the top was secure, and left a note on the counter.

I began walking down the street, it was much nicer during the day. A garden I past reminded me of Gavin and caused a faster, more urgent walk.

I walked up the steps to the pale-painted house and knocked on the door once. It was a familiar motion that made me feel better. 

The door opened, then the glass one. Gavin didn’t say anything as he held it open and moved to the side, letting me step onto the hardwood floor. 

As soon as I heard the door close behind me heavy arms wrapped around my chest. I brought him closer and let my chin rest in his hair. The words slipped past my lips, “I missed you.”

“Missed you too, Tin.”

We didn’t move apart. He kept his forehead against my collar as I gently let our bodies rock side to side and side to side, a comforting step and shift of balance. I let my eyelids flutter closed, carefully moving so the toes of my shoes covered his socked feet. His eyes met mine, “Nines?”

“Yeah?”

“Do we have to say sorry and all that cliché garbage?”

I laughed a huffed noise, holding him at arm's distance. Same old Gavin. I leaned down and leveled my eyes with his, letting my expression deadpan, “I’m sorry.”

He knocked his forehead against mine, a grin, “I’m sorry too.”

 


	15. Floral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only warning here is for major fluff. I'm not good at writing mushy stuff, but I think it's cute...enjoy!

“We have two days left. We can still go,”

Gavin sighed from next to me on the bed. Sprawled on his back as he turned to look up at me, “I don’t want to. Two days wouldn’t be enough anyway.” His hand flexed, “Lay back down.” 

I copied his position, lying flat on my back with my arms fanned out slightly until our fingertips brushed together. “We can go somewhere else. Let’s just...drive.”

“We could do that.”

I stretched farther, flattening my hand over his. He glanced over and lightly hit my leg with his own. “Let’s go, Gavin. It’ll be fun.”

He sat up slowly and swung his legs over the side of the bed. “I’ll pack some stuff, go get the car going for me?”

“Sounds great.” I let my fingertips brush his as I left the room, “I’ll see you then.”

While outside I cleaned up some stray empty bottles of water and crumpled paper from the floor, checking the engine and tire pressure quickly. I wanted things to work out to the best they could, and everything seemed fine. 

I liked the sound of Gavin's car, a low purring noise that you could feel with your hands, the slightly crackly radio, which had obviously once blasted music from its worn speakers. The interior almost smelled like him, leather and coffee. 

5 minutes later the house door slammed and Gavin came bustling out with 2 bags absolutely stuffed with items. He threw them into the trunk and slid into the driver's seat. A large grin as I prodded him, “RA9, Gavin, you packed everything but the kitchen sink.”

“Good use of a human phrase, Tin. Proud of ya.”

At the end of the street, he asked, “South-East or South-West?”

“South west.”

He asked again before we got 15 minutes away, “City or suburb?”

“City.”

“Good choice.”

We continued that way until the Gas tank was almost empty, having been used up on Gavin's previous excursion. I was almost thankful for the break. The tension still remained from the argument despite having apologized. 

I shifted into the drivers side while Gavin refueled the car. He didn’t say anything as he popped the trunk and slouched in the passenger seat, pulling out a water bottle for himself.

The first 5 minutes South was quiet. I decided to break it, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I didn’t like that he compared me to Elijah. I- For some reason I thought you would say something and when you didn’t- it hurt. I know it’s dumb and not that big of a deal...it’s just that…” He let out a breath, trying to unstick the words from his mouth, “I don’t know. I’m messed up Nines.”

_ Software instability^ _

“I’m sorry for leaving.”

“It’s okay. I didn’t want you there.”

“Gavin?”

“Yeah?” I couldn’t find a response, whatever I had wanted to say died. He looked downcast, voice low “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. That I- uh- caused a malfunction. Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”  _ Tell him.  _ “I shut down.”

He turned his head, hiding his expression. I could still see his shoulders tremble as he replied in a breathy tone, “Phck, Nines. I- I’m- Phck I’m  _ sorry. _ ”

It felt lighter. The cavern between us covered up. Sure, we both continued on with our desolate mood but at least everything was out and in the air. Now all that was left was time.

I decided to fill it with roadtrip games I had seen.

“I spy...something...green.”

It managed a laugh from the detective, which immediately got rid of the vice grip around my airway. I could breathe easy.  _ He was laughing. _

“Is it the street sign?”

“No.”

“Grass?”

“No.”

His eyes tracked around. I kept my gaze away from the item.

“It’s my phcking shirt, isn’t it?”

“Your turn.”

He grumbled, straightening out the fabric before continuing the game, “I can’t believe I’m playing I spy. Here, I spy something yellow.”

I scanned the scenery. The only two ‘yellow’ things was the sun and the lines dividing the road. “Is it the traffic line?”

“You suck, Nines.”

My lips twitched into a smile. I let the car fall back into silence, taking a more scenic road and flipping the radio on. Gavin rested his head back, eyes closed lightly and chest rising and falling in a peaceful way.

I let the windows open a crack fresh air filled the vehicle. Within 10 minutes the detective had dozed into a sleep. 50 minutes later the scent of pollen filled the car. I used an internal GPS to locate the source, finding a botanical garden.

A sign proudly proclaimed  _ Matthaei Botanical Gardens.  _ I kept my voice quiet as I drove by the digital check-in, grabbing a flyer and a map, scanning it before placing it back in its holster.

He jolted awake, eyes wide, when the car rolled to a stop. He resolved quickly, “Oh, hey, Must’ve fallen asleep.” He looked around and blinked, “Where are we?”

“I found a nice garden trail and figured you would like to visit. Want to walk?”

“Phck yes. Let’s go, Tin man.”

I followed Gavin through the maze of paths after he so blatantly ignored any of my planned trails. It made me excited though, the unpredictability of what we were going to come to next. The look on Gavin's face as he snapped a flower from the host plant and pressed it to my face only increased the high feeling, “Smell it.”

I did. I was thankful I was an advanced model with ‘human senses.’ it was sweet, but not sickenling so. His head tilted, “What is it?”

“It’s a freesia.”

He pulled the flower away and instead tucked it into the fold of my collar, a tilted grin, “let's keep moving.”

I defied my ingrained moral compass, acting off of Gavin and pulled a different flower and slipping the stem down the back of his jacket, letting the lilac flowers stick out in an arc. He jumped, hand flying back and touching the petals. It was a delicate touch, he turned, a glint over his lopsided grin that  _ wasn’t  _ delicate, “Oh, we’re doing this? It’s on, Nines.”

By the end of our flower-killing rampage we were sitting at a desolate bridge, legs dangling over the water rushing a few feet below. Bunches of flowers littered our clothing, messily stuffed into each and every pocket and fold. He held a single sweet pea flower under his nose breathing in with a sigh, puffing out air in barely hidden laughs. In between his chuckles, he managed, “You look ridiculously beautiful, Nines.” A snort.

_ Software Instability^^^ _

My lips moved but the words I wanted to say didn’t come out. I tried, to get anything out.

 

_ I love you. Iloveyou. ILoveYou _ . I̷ ̸l̸o̶v̴e̵ ̷y̵o̸u̶. Ị̴̛̰͈̯͆́̋͊͜͝͝ ̶̨̹̼̬͕̘̮̹̫͒̂̿̇͠l̴̨̨͈̻̳̯̇̇͛̂̈͝ơ̴̠̝̳͕͖̰̯̺̒͑̈̂̚v̸̧̘͉̭̳͕͌̃ę̵̼̞͇̫̰̽ ̴̩̦̤͕̤͑̆̉̉̀͠y̵̼͖͓̜̞͐̔̍̉ȯ̵̢̢̘̬͚̿͗̄͋͜ų̶̢̜̙͉̬͎̺̘̺͂̒̿̚̚. Î̴̡̨̧̮̼̯̪͇͍̮̺̘͍͖͕̩̮̥͉̺̤̺̹̖̬̪̺̜̬̲̥͕̍͆̈́̆̄͋̃̈́̌͋̓͂̑̈̋̒͗̂̾̑́̋̍͑͌͌̃̚̚͜͝ͅͅ ̶̨̛̥̣̺̯͖̼̣̖̹̬̪̟̫͚̲̬̱̗̹̲̞͍̞̤͈͕̈́̉̔̌͛̔̀̒̓͆͋̈́̋͌̕̚̚͜͠l̵̨̧̢̧̝̩͚̹̦͖̬͚͎͚̪̝̳̭̬̳͕͚͈̹̰̰͉̦̪͙̖͕̭̏̋̈́͊͆͂̓͂͊̅͆͘͘ǫ̵̡̡̫͓̳̥̤͙̝̤͇̫̫͙̩̪̮̪̱͈̰̦̝̳̗͈͌̊̀̅̅̓̈́̆̔̓̀̅̂̎͌̈́̑̈́̅̿͆̓̒̔̐͌͠͝v̸̧̢̡̯̖͍̭̦̭̹͇̙̥̺̥͙̪̪̈́͌̓̿͆̊͂̈́̀̾̋̈́̉͂͐͑̾̑͗̊͘͝͠ḛ̶̺͚͒̓̽̽̅͊́̆͒̋̌͌̿̑̍͝ ̷̢̢̛̻̣̳̘̘͚̖͇̩͈̘̝̰̯͈̥͐̊̐̈́̊͋͐͗̓̑̏͗͌̾̈̎̐͒͗̐̈́̽͑̍́̄̚̕̕͝ͅy̶͓̮͒̚ǫ̴̡͔͖͎͕̻͕͎̼̞̟͍͍͍̙̣͚̂̏͗̋̆͜ͅư̵̡̨͖͕̗̳̤̮̗̦̬͚̱̖̻̦͙̼͍̖̣̹͚̻̠̤͒͗͌̿̉͆̽͆͌͐͋̏͛̄̾̏̄̐̇͂̓̇̍͐̈̇̓̚͝͝͝͝. 

 

His eyebrows pulled close, a soft frown as he dropped the petals he was holding down to the water. “Hey, you okay? Is it- I’m sorry- I, uh-”

He shrugged, looking down. I tried to explain but was caught off by a sharp, “Hey!”

Both of our heads snapped to look at the noise. An employee was storming over, red faced and  _ angry.  _ “You can’t just destroy our property!”

Gavin stood, grabbing my hand and urging, “C’mon Nines, run!”

I held him still, hissing into his ear, “Gavin we’re cops. We can’t just  _ run.” _

He managed to tug me away though, breaking some of the residual code ingrained in my mind. His hand gripped around mine kept the malfunction at bay as he zigged through each twist and turn in perfect memory of our first run through, easily losing the worker in the chaos. 

He was grinning, giddy as he bounded next to me, pulling one last flower, a red rose, and placing it into my pocket, “Alright, my fun's over. Let’s go turn ourselves in.”

We left that night with a lifetime ban from the botanical garden, but it was worth it, seeing Gavins never ending grin and laughter, his hand still remained tight around mine, flowers and petals danced over him.  _ I love you. _

We managed to get to the worst rated hotel in Michigan, a whole 2-star rating and a rat infestation, but Gavin didn’t seem to mind, brushing it of in a half-joking manner, “Rats? It’ll be fine, that's just my family, Nines.”

I left our stuff in the car afraid of whatever could contaminate them. We checked in for a 50$ room. The smile quickly left Gavin's face as the door opened, “We’re going to get murdered here.”

The room had the standards equal to a crackhouse. One ratty bed with only a boxspring, no furniture, a thin, red-stained curtain, and a TV from the 1990’s. A high pitched noise continued to pierce through the room. 

Gavin took out a container of bleach wipes, handing me a pair of gloves as I sighed, “Definitely getting killed.”

While he went to the receptionist to see if they had  _ anything  _ to make this better, even a fitted sheet, I searched the room. Luckily, there were no bedbugs, but evidence of rat urine scattered the walls of the room. Disease also ran rampant in the bathroom and I was definitely  _ not  _ going to tell him what was on the shower curtain.

He got back defeated, “Well, we could just sleep outside.”

“Somehow, I don’t think they’re going to refund us the 50$.”

“51, I bought a water bottle.” He held up a plastic bottle proudly repackaged in the hotel’s logo. “So, find anything good?”

I sighed, taking the water from his hand and looking at it, “First of all, this is just rebranded tap water,” I tossed it to the trash can, “Second of all, You’d be pleased to know that I haven't scanned any bed bugs. However, those stains aren’t promising  _ any  _ safety.”

He kicked a dust bunny away, “I brought a blanket, we can burn it later.”

He darted from the musty room and returned with a queen-size flannel, throwing it over the whole ‘bed’ and standing with his chest puffed, “Perfect.”

He flopped down over it, cringing as his hand brushed the floor. I remained standing, not having anywhere else to sleep. Gavin, apparently, thought that was dumb. His eyes rolled, “Lay down, Nines. I don’t care.”

I took up the offer, lounging on the right side while Gavin sprawled over the left. His eyes watched me before he turned away, muttering, “Androids.”

I let my hand fall over his chest, “Watch it, human.”

The tv flickered alive on its own moment’s later and wouldn’t shut off no matter how much we tried. We decided the millionth re-run of  _ I Love Lucy  _ wouldn’t kill us.

After hours of restlessly tossing and turning, Gavin flopped with a heavy groan, “You  _ sure  _ you don’t want to sleep outside? It’s really not that bad…not worse than this, at least.”

“You’ve had experience,”

A nostalgic smile crossed his face, “Yeah, Elijah and I were like- modern day outsiders.” He chuckled, “Remind me to give you that book, and  _ actually  _ read it, not just- like- scan it or whatever.” His leg crossed over mine, “Either way when we left there wasn’t always a place to stay and money was short, so, the outside was our home,” He raised his arms, throwing them to the side in an arc. One rested over my waist. “It would've been fun if it weren’t for the mosquitos.”

“Well, you’re mosquito safe in here, but not staphylococcus safe. Pick your poison, Detective.”

He rolled to his side, his eyes watching my face, “I think I’ll just stay here with you for now.”

The meaning felt deeper, but I let it slide, closing my eyes and letting stasis take over.

In the morning I woke to Gavin's hair suffocating me. I pulled away, spitting out the mat. He was curled against my chest, sleeping heavily with soft mumbling. He always seemed to be having some sort of conversation in his dreams. 

I let him rest, holding my arm over his shoulder and laying my chin over his head. I felt his heartbeat through my fingers, carefully being pulled back under by the cathartic rhythm. 

I woke up again to a hectic scene. Gavin was flying from the bed with a scream. I jolted, panic flared through my systems, “What!? What is it!?”

He cursed, incredulous, “There was phckin  _ rat  _ on me! It looked me in my phcking eyes Nines! What the  _ phck!” _

A rumbling noise escaped my chest, a  _ laugh.  _ “I thought something happened- RA9...Gavin-”

I couldn’t finish my sentence, the horrified look as Gavin leaned over the edge of the bed, looking under with another yell, “There it is! Oh Phck- Let’s get out of here I can’t do rats!”

He jumped from the bed and  _ ran  _ from the room. I watched, unable to control myself. The detective had been shot, stabbed, seen countless murders, but was scared of  _ rats.  _

I took a look, crouching down and peeking underneath the bed. A little fuzzy mouse sat, whiskers twitching before scattering into the bathroom.  _ Scratch that. The Detective was scared of tiny mice.  _

In the car he turned, “Okay, so we don’t bring that up ever again. And don’t even  _ think  _ about telling Hank.”

“Your secrets safe with me, my rat.”

He sighed, rolling his eyes that continued to glimmer with humor. 

_ Software Instability^ _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading! Should I update? 🤔


End file.
